Harry Potter and the Bloodstone
by Alexandria Reese
Summary: Chapter 33 now up and it's finished. There is a new girl and a new mystery at Hogwarts please be kind. tis my first fanfiction
1. Default Chapter

The characters depicted in this story are from the Harry Potter Series of books. They are owned and copyrighted by J.K Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. The characters not depicted in the books are property of my friends from the Official Harry Potter Message Boards on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter website. Alex is my own creation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Bloodstone  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was a very hot day as the students waited to board the train to Hogwarts. Harry stood near a compartment with Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Well, we should really find a seat."   
  
Harry nodded to the others and started to climb aboard. He stopped suddenly. He saw a new student come through the barrier. He had never seen her before. She was a thin blonde, about his age and in Harry's eyes, very pretty.   
  
"Ron, look. Wonder who she is?" Ron turned and his jaw dropped.   
  
"I don't know Harry, but I'd like to find out." Ron said with a smile. Hermione shook her head and shoved them both onto the train.  
  
"Boys. Just because she's petty, doesn't mean she's someone you'd want to get to know." She said as she sat down in an empty compartment.   
  
"Oh. Looks like someone is jealous." Ron said while laughing as he sat down across from her.   
  
"Leave her alone Ron." Harry said with a smile as he took his seat.  
  
The train started to move. A few minutes later, there was a knock at their door. It slid open and the girl Ron and Harry had been staring at quietly spoke.   
  
"Umm, do you mind if I sit in here? There's no other place left. I'm Alex." She was shaking slightly. Ron and Harry both grinned.   
  
"Sure. There's plenty of room." Ron quickly moved over to make room for Alex. "I'm Ron, this is Harry and the one behind the book is Hermione." Hermione simply nodded and didn't look up. Alex looked at Harry, smiling.   
  
"Harry? Harry Potter? I've heard of you. Nice to meet all of you." Alex said as she sat down next to Ron. "I'm a little nervous. I've never been to Hogwarts. My grandmother felt it was better to keep me home and teach me. But, since she's gone now, my Aunt thought I should come. I just hope I end up in the same house my father was in." Alex sighed and looked out the window.   
  
"Oh, your parents are, umm, well, sorry to hear that. What house was your father in?" Harry said, noticing the sadness on her face.   
  
"Gryffindor. My Aunt says I'll be in Hufflepuff because everyone on my mum's side was in that house. But I am hoping for Gryffindor. I also hope there is a Quidditch position open. I'd like to play as well. My father was keeper when he was in school." Alex smiled a little as she spoke of her father.   
  
"Well, you're in luck. We just lost our keeper and a chaser. So, who knows? What year are you? Or do you know?" Ron spoke quickly, never taking his eyes off of her.   
  
"Umm, Professor Dumbledore said that I would be a fifth year. My grandmother had evidently been keeping him updated on my progress." She smiled and Ron grinned even more.   
  
"So, you'll be in with us, well, if you are in Gryffindor." Ron quickly added, "Which I'm sure you will be."   
  
Hermione muttered under her breath "Boys."  
  
"What was that?" Alex looked at her, and got the feeling that Hermione didn't like her. Hermione looked up.   
  
"Nothing, just that all Ron is thinking about is how you look. It wasn't anything about you." She said, rather shortly and returned to her book. Alex frowned and looked out the window again.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron's ears were now pink and Harry was laughing. "Just because YOU think that doesn't mean it's true. I mean, she needs friends, right? Right Harry?" Harry nodded as he continued to laugh. Harry agreed with Hermione to a point, but was also just as taken with Alex as Ron was. Hermione looked up, glared at Ron for a moment and looked back at her book.  
  
"Don't mind them Alex, they ALWAYS fight. So," Harry wanted to change the subject so Alex wouldn't feel uncomfortable, "are you going to have to be sorted with the first years?" Alex looked at Harry, nodded.   
  
"Yes, I'm not looking forward to it. I mean, everyone will be laughing at me."   
  
"No one will laugh at you. Don't worry"  
  
They all sat in silence for a while as the train made it's way across the countryside. They all got something from the witch with the trolley and ate quietly. As they finished lunch, the compartment door slid back. Standing in the doorway was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Malfoy sneered, then spotted Alex. "And who are you? I have to tell you, it'll ruin your reputation if you hang around these three. Are you a pure blood? What's your name?"   
  
"My NAME is Alexandria Reese, and I suggest that you not insult anyone in here." Alex's eyes flashed, and Harry noticed a soft glow under her shirt, then looked up to Malfoy.   
  
"Yeah Malfoy, go bother a first year or something. Oh, wait, they may be too much for you to handle." Harry glared at Malfoy, who glared right back.   
  
"I'd watch myself if I were you Potter. Something bad may happen to you." Malfoy turned back to Alex. "Reese huh? I know all about your family, you being the last one and all that. Must be hard. As a pure blood, we really should stick together. My father knew your parents, he always said your mum was a person who was deeply missed. Death eaters killed them, right?" Malfoy seemed to be trying to be, nice but was failing because Alex stood up, shaking in anger.   
  
"Don't. Don't you dare talk about them. I also know who YOU are. Wasn't your father, accused of being the one who killed them? Too bad they let him off. Then I wouldn't need to find out who did it. Now, if I were you, I'd leave before things get out of hand in here."  
  
Alex sat back down, fist clenched and the glow under her shirt a bit brighter. Harry just stared as Malfoy, who shook his head and left with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron blinked several times before he spoke   
  
"Reese? Your last name is Reese? Your father worked for the ministry. Everyone knew him. He was famous for catching a lot of death eaters. Wow, but I thought, well, everyone said that you were killed too. That's what the paper said. Mum told me. I heard them talking about you when I was little and asked. My dad and your dad were friends. Wow." Alex looked at Ron, very confused.   
  
"What are you talking about? I was with my grandmother when they were killed. Why would the papers say that I was dead? That doesn't make any sense Ron." They all fell silent as the train stopped in Hogsmeade. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
As they got off the train, Dean, Neville and Seamus came walking up to them. "Hey everyone. Who's this?" Seamus asked, pointing at Alex.   
  
"Hi, I'm Alex Reese. Just starting here this year. Nice to meet you." Seamus and Neville both looked at each other, then back to her.   
  
"But, you're supposed to be dead." Dean looked confused and said nothing. Alex just shook her head.   
  
"I have no idea why everyone thinks that."   
  
"Well, not everyone. Malfoy didn't seem shocked that you are alive." Hermione pointed out.   
  
"Yeah that's true." Harry said as they all started to walk to the carriages.   
  
Alex followed and climbed in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. None of them spoke as they rode towards the castle. They got out and Alex bumped into someone as she headed to the doors.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry about that." The boy she bumped into turned and looked at her, then smiled.   
  
"Not to worry. I'm Kagato, an exchange student from America. It's my first time here. And you are?" He said as he held out his hand to her. She blushed slightly and shook his hand. She had never seen anyone quite like him. He was tall, long dark hair and a very handsome face.  
  
"Alex Reese. Nice to meet you. It's my first time here as well. Guess we'll be sorted together then."   
  
"But, you're British, and hardly a first year. How come it's your first time here?" Kagato asked as they made their way inside, Ron sulking behind them.   
  
"Oh, my grandmother was teaching me at home until she died. My Aunt decided to send me." When the reached the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall came over to them.   
  
"Kagato? Alexandria Reese? Please, follow me." Alex waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione and went with the professor and Kagato. "Now, you two will be sorted first, since you are both older and it's your first time here. Now don't be nervous, and Miss Reese, it is nice to finally meet the daughter of two of my most gifted students." McGonagall smiled a rare smile and lead them to where the first years were.  
She waited with the other new students and paced a little. Kagato smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Calm down, it won't be that bad." He winked and Professor McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall, the stool and sorting hat were already waiting for them. It sang it's song and everyone cheered.   
  
"Now when I call you, please come up and put on the sorting hat. Alexandria Reese." She swallowed hard and quiet whispering could be heard around the Hall. She walked up, sat down and the professor placed the hat on her head. It slid over her eyes.   
  
"Hmmm, a Reese? Haven't seen one of you come here in quite some time, yes. Where to put you? Hmmm, Hufflepuff would be quite suited for you, yes, but, wait, wait; no I know just where to put you." The hat raised his voice and said "Gryffindor!!!!" She sighed and hopped off the stool, making her way quickly over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"See, no worries." Ron smiled as Alex sat down next to him.   
  
"Kagato?" Professor McGonagall now called him up. Kagato walked up and sat on the stool, putting the hat on, he seemed to be having a chat with it.  
  
Alex watched as the hat shouted, "Gryffindor." Kagato came down and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.   
  
As soon as the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students.  
  
"A new year, with new students. A time for new beginnings. I wish to welcome all of you, and give a special welcome to our American exchange student, Kagato, as well as to a student who most thought died with her parents. Alexandria Reese. I do trust that all of you will help them adjust to their new surroundings. Now, let the feast begin."   
  
He clapped his hands and food appeared all along the tables. As she filled up her plate, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alex turned to a dark haired girl with steel blue eyes.   
  
"Hello, I'm Blackcat, just wanted to welcome you and Kagato to Gryffindor. And if you need anything, Lei and I will help as best as we can" Blackcat motioned to a blonde haired girl with a prefect's badge who smiled.   
  
"Yes, I'm Lei, and not like most prefects. I love to joke around. Let me know if you need help with anything." Alex smiled.   
  
"Thank you. I'm sure I am going to need a lot of help." Alex smiled. Kagato nodded to both Backcat and Lei.   
  
"Thanks. I'll come to you guys if I need anything." They ate and talked about what they did over the summer. The talk quickly turned to Alex.  
  
"Alex? Hi, Lee Jordan. How did you survive the attack on your parents? I mean, you're supposed to be dead." Lee asked as he reached across the table and took a roll. Seamus and Neville nodded. Kagato and the twins looked confused. Lavender and Parvati leaned in to hear better.   
  
"Yeah, how?" Parvati said.  
  
She shrugged. "Simple. I wasn't even there. I'm totally lost as to why everyone was told I was dead."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "Well, how did they keep it a secret for so long? You would have been spotted in Diagon Alley at the very least."  
  
Alex shook her head. "I've never been there. My Aunt went and got all of my supplies. And all of my friends have been muggles. I guess I should have wondered why I was never shown places in the wizarding world."  
  
Blackcat sighed. "There must be some reason they wanted your being alive kept a secret. Very strange."  
  
Lei nodded in agreement and talk returned to summer fun and what chance Gryffindor had for the Quidditch cup this year.   
  
Professor Dumbledore stood as the feast came to an end. "Now that we have had our fill, I do believe it's time for sleep. Goodnight everyone." Everyone stood and started to leave the Hall. Alex followed Harry out into the entrance hall and started up the stairs when someone grabbed her by the arm, pulling her backwards.   
  
"What the? Oh, what do you want now?" Alex was face to face with Malfoy.   
  
"I want to tell you how sorry I am you were not put into Slytherin. But, some things can be overlooked." Malfoy grinned as Harry came up and shoved him.   
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy."  
  
"My, aren't we over protective Potter?"  
  
"Just leave her alone."   
  
"Yeah Malfoy. Go slither on to the dungeons, where you belong." Ron had joined Harry and was glaring at Malfoy.   
  
"Hmm, guess we'll have to talk later Reese. Good night." Malfoy smiled, turned and disappeared into the sea of students.  
  
"Talk? Not a bloody chance in hell." Alex mumbled as she started up the stairs again. "Thanks Harry, Ron. Although I can take care of myself, thanks." Harry and Ron both nodded and walked behind her. Kagato came up and walked next to her.   
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"Honestly? I have no idea." She didn't say another word as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.   
Lei, who was leading the first years, stopped at the Fat Lady. "Password?"   
  
"Hybiron Blueback" the Fat Lady bowed and swung open. Alex, Kagato, Harry and Ron followed in behind the first years. Alex stopped just inside the common room and looked around in awe.   
  
"Pretty nice, isn't it?" Ron whispered into Alex's ear. She nodded, and then a thought hit her.   
  
"Umm, I have no idea where I am sleeping."   
  
"Well, since you are a fifth year, I suppose you'll be in with the other fifth year girls and me." Hermione said as she brushed past Alex and Ron. "Goodnight everyone." Hermione vanished up the stairs.   
  
"She doesn't like me."   
  
"Nah, she's just tired Alex. Hermione is a bit, touchy, when she's tired." Harry was now on Alex's other side. The common room was emptying as most students went up to bed. Harry, Alex and Ron started up the stairs and stopped at the door for the girl's dorms.   
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I should get some sleep. See you in the morning."   
  
"Goodnight Alex." Harry and Ron both said together as she closed the door behind her.   
  
"This year is gonna be so much better than last year." Ron said as he and Harry headed for their own dorm. Harry had to laugh at Ron.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"   
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.   
  
"Because, you haven't taken you eyes off her since we first saw her." Harry said as he climbed into his bed.  
  
"Well, maybe I do, so don't go trying to impress her. I would like to have first shot, if you don't mind." Ron had gotten into bed as well. Harry drew his hangings around his bed, still laughing.   
  
"What ever you say Ron, but I get the feeling if you go after her that way, she'll slap you. Goodnight." Harry fell asleep, before his head even hit his pillow. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron tossed a pillow at Harry, who was still asleep. "Harry!! Wake up. Breakfast is nearly over!" 

Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. 

"Ron, its Saturday. And it's not like we can't go to the kitchens and get Dobby to give us something." Harry stood up and saw Ron was already dressed. "Umm, you want to have breakfast with her, don't you?" Harry grinned at him. 

"I have no idea what you mean Harry. I'm hungry is all. Now come on." Ron threw some clothes at him and went to the door. "I'll wait for you in the common room. Come on now, hurry up!" Ron said as he left the room.

Harry smiled, shook his head and got dressed. He went down to the stairs and almost ran into Ron who was still at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Ron? You awake?" Harry looked around. He saw Blackcat, Lei, JD and Sid talking by the window, Hermione was reading near another window and then he spotted the reason for Ron's sudden stop. Alex was sitting on the couch in front of the fire talking to Kagato. 

"Who does that yank think he is? I saw her first!" Harry, who had been trying not to laugh, pulled Ron over to a corner. Hermione looked up, shook her head and went back to reading.

"Ron, all they are doing is talking. And besides, we don't know who she likes, or even if she likes anyone at all." Ron shook his head. 

"I'm going to see if she's had anything to eat, Harry. You can come, if you like." He marched off to the couch. Harry, shaking his head, followed. "Umm, Alex? So sorry to intrude, umm, but have you eaten yet?" Harry turned away, to keep from laughing as Ron stumbled over his words. Alex smiled and shook her head. 

"Actually I haven't yet Ron. Are you and Harry going now?"

"I'd like to come too, if you guys are going." Kagato said. Ron frowned a bit but recovered.

"Umm yeah, we're going now. So come on." He held out his hand for Alex, which she took and stood up. 

"Thanks Ron. So let's go." The four of them left the common room.

Laughing and talking the small group entered the Great Hall. Harry took his usually seat, while Ron attempted to sit next to Alex. Kagato, who noticed this, shrugged and took a seat next to Harry. 

"So, Kagato? What year are you in?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast.

"I'm starting sixth year. I just hope it's not as tough as the school back home." Kagato smiled as he filled his plate. "Alex was telling me that she's sure she's going to make a fool of herself because she's never had 'formal' classes before." Alex tossed a roll at Kagato. 

"Thanks, that was supposed to be between you and me." Her cheeks had turned pink. Harry and Kagato both laughed a little. Ron scowled at both of them and looked at her. 

"Trust me, you can't be any worse than Neville. You'll be great." Alex smiled a little. 

"Thanks Ron." She then glared at Kagato and Harry, both of whom were still laughing. "Oh shut up, both of you."

"No, Alex, I'm sorry. Ron's right. You're going to do fine." Expecting a smile from her, Harry saw a frown on her and Ron's faces instead. When he heard the voice behind him, he knew why they looked that way. 

"Good morning Alexandria. Still hanging out with the riff raff? I was wondering, once you have finished, if you would care to have a tour of the castle?" Harry turned around to see Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, go away." Ron had stood up. "Like she'd go anywhere with you. She already HAS plans for today Malfoy." Ron's ears were pink and he looked as if he were ready to take Malfoy's head off. 

"Does she? Well, I haven't heard that from her Weasley." Malfoy looked back at Alex. "So, what do you say? I can promise I'll be much better company than these three." Malfoy was smiling. 

"No thanks. I'd rather spend the day with them having fun, than be seen anywhere with you." She said, glaring at him. 

"Suit yourself, but we will talk alone, I can assure you of that." Malfoy sneered and left the Hall. Alex shook her head. 

"What's his deal?"

"Malfoy? Who knows Alex. He usually wants as little to do with Gryffindors as possible." Harry shrugged and started on his breakfast, as did the rest of them.


	4. chatper 4

Chapter 4

After breakfast the four of them left the Great Hall and began wondering around the castle. Ron, sticking close to Alex, was pointing everything out. 

"Now you have to watch these stairs because they move twice a day. And these move on Friday, so you have to be careful or you'll end up on the other side of the castle. And they never move at the same time either." 

"Ok, I will. Oi, this is going to be confusing." She shook her head. Kagato gently squeezed her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. We'll get the hang of it soon enough." He winked and Ron eyed him. Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs and smirked. 

"You'll be fine, and you have the best guides in the school. Remember, we have all of our classes together Alex." Harry smiled, trying to reassure her. 

"Harry's right. We'll make sure you don't get lost. Oh, wait. Do you know if you have Divination?" Alex thought a moment, then nodded. 

"But I really didn't want to take it. My Aunt is making me." She looked at the floor. Ron, however, smiled as if he'd won a million galleons. 

"No worries then. You'll be with us for every class. See you have nothing to worry about Alex." 

"I guess not." She looked up and smiled. "Anyway, can we go outside? I'd like to have a look at the grounds." 

"Sure. And we can go see Hagrid." Ron said as he took her hand and head in the other direction. Harry and Kagato had to almost run to catch up.

They were about to open the oak front doors when a voice came from behind them. 

"And where do the four of you think you are going?" Harry turned and saw Professor Snape right behind them. "Well?" 

"We, we were just giving them a tour Professor. You know, like Professor Dumbledore said. Trying to help them adjust." Snape stared at Harry, who swallowed hard. 

"I don't remember asking you Potter; I was questioning Miss Reese here." Alex eyes were now very wide. 

"Umm, it's like Harry said. They were showing us around Professor." She started to shake a little and again, Harry noticed a soft glowing under her shirt, then brought his eyes back to Snape, who was also looking at the glow from her shirt. 

"Well, Miss Reese, I suggest you find yourself better guides. Potter and Weasley are famous for getting into trouble and I'd hate to see you turn out to be just like your father, when your mother was a model student." He stared at her for a moment then turned on his heel and stormed off to the dungeons, his black robes billowing behind him. 

"What is his problem?" Kagato asked as soon as Snape was gone. 

"I don't know Kagato. I thought he only hated my father and his friends. From the sounds of it, Snape hated your father as well Alex." She was still looking towards the dungeons. 

"But why? Why would he hate my father? Ugh! I wish someone would clue me in to my parents past so I don't feel like such a bloody idiot!" Alex said as she threw open the doors and went outside.

Harry, Ron, and Kagato quickly went after her. 

"Alex, slow down. Don't let him get to you. We'll help you find out." Ron said as she stalked off across the grounds and finally caught a hold of her arm. Harry and Kagato finally reached them. 

"Alex, we'll help but can we slow down?" 

"Sorry Harry. It's just so frustrating! I hate feeling all alone." She shook her head.

"But you're not. Look, I never knew anything about what really happened to my parents until I came here to school. I'm sure we'll find something." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Harry. "How could you not know about that?" Ron started laughing. 

"Because his muggle relatives didn't tell him." Harry gave Ron a quick glare then turned back to Alex. 

"Ron is correct. They didn't want me to know that I was a wizard. Come on. Let's go. Hagrid's isn't much further."


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

They arrived at Hagrid's door and Harry knocked.

"'Allo?" Hagrid said as he opened the door. "Harry! Good to see yeh mate. Ron, and our two new comers. Come on in." Hagrid smiled and started making tea. They all sat down.

"So how have you been Hagrid?" Ron was looking around; making sure Hagrid hadn't received any new 'pets'. 

"What are you doing Ron?" Alex looked at him with a confused expression. Harry, however was snickering.

"Nothing, why?" Ron caught Harry out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"I've been aright Ron. Now, what have the four of yeh been up to? And where's Hermione?" Hagrid said as he placed over sized teacups in front of them and poured the tea.

"Just showing Alex and Kagato the castle. Hermione was reading when we left." Harry picked up the teacup and took a sip. 

"So, it's nice to meet you Hagrid. What do you do here?" Kagato said as he took a drink from his enormous cup.

Hagrid smiled. "I am keeper of keys, grounds and teacher fer the care of magical creatures here at Hogwarts. But I can't have you lot here fer very long. I have a meetin with the headmaster in a few minutes."

"Really? What is it about Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Ah, now I can't tell yeh that. You'll find out on Monday when classes start. Now off with yeh. I have to go now. See yeh at dinner."

Hagrid shooed them all out of his hut and they started back towards the castle.

"He seems like a very nice fellow. His class should be fun." Alex said as she walked behind Kagato and Harry.

Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Yes Hagrid is very nice, but his classes..." Harry looked at Ron for help

"Umm, yeah. His classes are, well, different." Harry started laughing harder. Alex raised an eyebrow

"Should I even ask?"

They shook their heads and Kagato just shrugged as they reached the front doors and walked in. Waiting at the stairs was Malfoy.

"So have they completely bored you yet Alexandria?" Malfoy walked past Kagato and Harry then shoved Ron out of the way. "I can't believe they took you to see that oaf. He almost got me killed two years ago. He really shouldn't be allowed to teach." Malfoy had put his hand on her shoulder and was trying to steer her into the Great Hall. "Would you join me for lunch?" Alex grabbed Malfoy's hand and in a blink of an eye had flipped him. He landed on the marble floor with a sickening thud. Harry, Ron and everyone in the entrance hall burst out laughing.

"Don't you ever touch me. You got that?"

"Alex? What's going on? Malfoy, what did you do now you little git?" Blackcat had come down the stairs at the moment Alex flipped him.

"Let's just say, Malfoy was assuming I'd want to have lunch with him and leave it at that." Alex said as she stormed off to the Gryffindor tower


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron raced up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady smiled at them.

"Hybiron Blueback. Now open up!"" Ron practically yelled.

"No need to be rude!" Said the Fat Lady as she swung open.

Ron and Harry ran into the common room and saw Alex pacing in front of the fire. There were a few first years playing chess. Lei, Char, Sid and JD playing exploding snap in a far corner. Hermione was still reading by the window.

"Alex? You ok? What happened down there?" Harry said as he slowly walked over to her.

"Yeah. How'd you do that to Malfoy? And can you teach it to me?" Ron smiled at first, then frowned. "Sorry."

Alex stopped pacing and looked at them.

"I'm, I'm sorry about that. I have no idea what got into me. It's just I'm so sure that his father had a hand in my parents dea...." She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes and looked away.

Harry walked over to her.

"It's ok. Sit down." He led her over to the couch, making her sit. "We're here if you need us. How come you're so sure Mr. Malfoy was apart of your parent's murder?" She shook her head and kept it down.

"Because that's what my grandmother told me. She said because the Malfoy's had so much clout he was let go. They never searched for anyone else after his trial, if you could call it a trial. He was merely questioned. And I was never told the reason they were killed. My grandmother knew why, but she refused to tell me." 

Alex put her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears. Ron and Harry sat down on either side of her. Kagato finally walked through the portrait and saw Alex in tears. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. He gently lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes. Ron frowned, but stayed silent.

"Alex, why are you crying? No one is mad at you for flipping Malfoy. As a matter of fact, most people who witnessed it are calling you a wonderful person." He smiled as he wiped her tears away.

She looked at him, not sure of what to say, so she looked back down. Harry tapped Kagato on the shoulder, stood up, started walking to an empty part of the room and motioned for him to follow. Kagato gently squeezed her shoulder and followed Harry. Ron put his arm around her and tried to calm her down. Hermione quietly watch from over the top of her book.

"Ok, what happened? Why is she so upset? If I have to, I'll tear Malfoy to pieces." Kagato whispered. He looked really angry.

Harry shook his head.

"No, don't. It has more to do with Malfoy's father than anything else. She was told that his father had something to do with her parent's murder Kagato. Seems his father was questioned and let go. The Ministry never looked for anyone else. Which doesn't make any sense." Harry glanced over at Alex and sighed. "We have to find out exactly what happened. It's the only way to help her." Kagato looked over at Alex as well and nodded.

"Yes. The sooner the better. Plus we need to keep Malfoy as far away from her as possible." They both looked at each other and shook hands.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow we go to the library and look up old editions of the Daily Prophet."

"Ok, I'm in. Maybe we should get her to lie down. She doesn't look so good." Kagato jerked his head in Alex's direction. She was staring into the fire; Ron hopelessly lost in trying to help her.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." They both walked back over.

"Alex? Maybe you should get some rest before dinner." Harry said, trying to smile as Blackcat came into the common room. Alex sat there and didn't move.

Blackcat walked right over to them.

"Alex? You ok? If Malfoy comes near you again, please come and tell me. He shouldn't touch you. And I told him so, which he didn't take so well." Blackcat looked at the expressions on the boys' faces and Alex's. "Umm, ok. Why do I get the feeling I missed something?"

"Long story Cat" Harry said, then an idea struck him. "You think you can take her up to her dorm? I think she's in a bit of shock."

"Yeah, sure Harry. No problem. Come on Alex." 

Cat took her by the hand and led her to the girl's dorms. The boys sat down, filled Ron in on the plan for the next day, then fell silent. Hermione closed her book and went up to her room without a word to anyone.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry and Ron got up early, dressed and went down stairs to wait for Kagato.

"I don't see why we're involving him."

"Because Ron. We need all the help we can get."

"Why not get Hermione? She knows her way around the library better than we do."  
  
"That's right, I do." Hermione had stood up from the chair, which had hidden her until now. "Do you know she has nightmares? Last night she fell asleep before I did and she was mumbling in her sleep. Didn't sound like a nice dream to me. And if someone from the Ministry is trying to keep her a secret, you're not going to find anything in the library." Hermione crossed her arms. Ron rolled his eyes.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I've already tried to look stuff up on her and her parents. I found nothing. Most of the old papers from May to right around the time Harry's parents were killed are gone. Someone wants her to stay in the dark. That should tell you both something." Hermione looked at both of them, the same way Professor McGonagall looked at them when they weren't paying attention in class. Kagato had come down the stairs and was listening to what Hermione had said.

"So, what? We just give up? There has to be something about her parent's death...somewhere." Kagato was leaning against the wall. He was glaring slightly at Hermione. She simply shook her head.

"All I am saying is that the library here will be a waste of time."

"How many books did you go through? And when?" Ron looked a little annoyed.

"Enough. We'll hold off on the search," Harry paused, looked to Hermione. "for now. I want to find out why someone would want everyone to think she was dead and keep the reason for the murders a secret form her. There's more going on here then we know. We just have to find out what." Hermione shook her head and headed for the portrait.

"You're going to be wasting your time. I'm going to breakfast. Care to join me?" Harry walked over to her.

"Sure, I'll come. Ron, Kagato? You two coming?" 

Both of them shook their heads and said at the same time.

"I'm going to wait for Alex to get up."

Harry started laughing, Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron and Kagato stared at each other.

"Have fun waiting you guys." Harry said then followed Hermione out of the common room.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one saw Alex until Monday morning at breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall, alone and sat at the end, by herself. The twins were handing out the schedules. 

"Here you are Harry." George said. "So, how is Alex? What is she like?"

"Yeah, is she nice?" Fred said as he put Ron's schedule in his eggs.

"Watch it!" Ron quickly grabbed the paper. "Oh lovely. We have Divination first thing! Why bother to eat. At least we don't have potions until tomorrow." Ron shook his head and looked down at Alex. "I wish she wasn't so sad." Harry looked at the twins.

"She's very nice. But also feels very alone right now George." Harry sighed, looking down at Alex. Alex however was staring at her plate. Kagato got up and sat next to her. Ron glared at him.

"Good morning. Umm, you ok?" He softly rubbed her back. She looked up at him and weakly smiled. Her face was a bit pale.

"I'm alright. Sorry I flipped out on you guys the other day. I, I usually never act like that. Malfoy just got me so angry, and I really can't explain why." Alex looked down. Kagato lifted her chin to look at her and winked. 

"No worries. It's ok, really. Now, I would like to cheer you up. What's your favorite flower?" Kagato was grinning. She raised an eyebrow.

"Gardenias, why?" She raised the other eyebrow as he smiled.

"No reason. Close your eyes." She furrowed her brow. "Just do it." She sighed and closed them. "Ok, open them." When she opened them, Kagato was holding a dozen perfect white gardenias in front of her. "These are for you. Now please, smile for me?" She smelled the flowers and smiled as she hugged him. Ron's ears went pink and he slammed his fork down. Hermione giggled. Harry smirked and shook his head.

"Tough break Ron."

"Shut up Harry. Minor set back." Ron continued to glare at Kagato as Alex moved back from him, still smiling.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Kagato smiled and gently touched her cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you. Umm, would.... would you have lunch with me today?" Kagato suddenly looked nervous. Alex began blushing.

"Umm, I'd love to." She looks down at her schedule. "I'll see you after Care of Magical Creatures." Kagato nodded.

"I'll wait at the entrance for you." Kagato smiled and stood up. "Are you done eating? If not, I can wait and walk you back to the tower so you can get your books." Alex stood up, holding the flowers.

"Yes, I'm done. Let's go." She smiled and Kagato took her hand. They left the Great Hall together. Both Malfoy and Ron were red with anger. Malfoy got up and stormed out of the Hall. Lavender and Parvati giggled and started whispering. Ron turned to Harry who was trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess we know who she likes Ron." Harry stood up, as did Ron and Hermione.

"I tried to tell you that you might not want to know her, but no, you wouldn't listen." Hermione walked out of the Hall. Ron and Harry walked out after her. 

"Just because they left together doesn't mean anything. You watch. We have all of our classes together. I haven't lost yet." Hermione shook her head, ignored Ron and kept walking. Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve and stopped him.

"Ron, I think it is over. Just be her friend. You never know where that could lead later. But for now don't try so hard." Ron jerked his arm away from him. Blackcat, Char and Lei walked past them, talking about the flowers Kagato had given Alex.

"I'm not hearing this Harry. We need to hurry or we'll be late for class." Ron turned and marched up the stairs, Harry following behind him. 

When they reached the tower, they saw Alex and Kagato sitting on the couch talking. Alex already had her books and was holding Kagato's hand. Ron started to go towards them and Harry grabbed him by the back of his robes, dragged him upstairs and shoved him into their room.

"Ron, clam down. You're acting like a stupid git!" Ron pushed Harry.

"I am not. I was just going to" Harry cut him off.

"Make a bloody fool out of yourself. Look, you can't just make her like you like that. If she does, she does. If she doesn't, be happy with friendship. It's not like she and Kagato are going to get married. We're teenagers for crying out loud. Things change quickly, ok?" Harry tried to believe his own words, the pain of seeing Cedric with Cho, coming back in his memory.

Ron shook his head, gathered up his books and left the room. Harry sighed, got his own books and went back downstairs. When he got there he saw Ron standing by the portrait staring at Alex who was now standing next to Kagato. He had his arm around her waist. Ron looked as though he could kill Kagato. Harry walked over and steered Ron outside of the common room. Alex came out right after.

"Umm, so what's the Divination professor like?" She was smiling until she noticed the look on Ron's face. "Did, did I interrupt something?" Harry shook his head, took Alex by the elbow and started walking towards the north tower.

"Umm, no. Don't worry about it. As for Professor Trelawney.... well, just wait and you'll see." Harry shook hid head. Ron walked behind them, mumbling. They finally made it to the tower classroom and climbed the latter to the room. Alex took a seat next to Harry; Ron sat on his other side and put his down head on his books.

"Welcome my children." Professor Trelawney said in her usually misty voice as she appeared from the shadows. Alex giggled a bit. Professor Trelawney made her way to the center of the circular room and looked at Alex. "Now, first I would like to welcome our new arrival, which I told the headmaster about months ago." Lavender and Parvati looked impressed. Ron made a noise and rolled his eyes. The professor seemed to not notice and continued. "Miss Reese, I sense puzzlement from you. A mystery that needs solving. I assure you, it will be solved and you will never be the same my dear." Alex swallowed hard and something under her robes started glowing. Almost everyone noticed this, including Trelawney, who gasped and pointed at her. "What is that? There is great power here." Alex looked confused, then looked down, shocked. She pulled a long silver chain, which held a glowing silver locket out from under her robes. She shook her head.

"This, this has no power. It's just my, my mother's locket. I don't know why it's glowing." Alex's voice was shaking, as were her hands. Trelawney grabbed the locket and dropped it quickly.

"Tis hot to the touch my dear. Only one thing could make such heat without melting the metal. Have you no idea what's inside?" Alex slowly nodded. Most of the class began whispering, Ron had sat up now, and his eyes were fixed on the locket. Harry looked as confused as Alex did.

"There is a picture...of my parents. And....and a blue crystal." Trelawney gasped again and dramatically fell into a chair.

"Have you never heard of the Bloodstone my dear? It is a curse and a blessing. You see your mother saw her own death with the aid of that stone. She had the gift of the inner eye, didn't you know? You have the gift as well. Stronger than she did."

Alex put her locket away. She looked roughly the color of parchment. "No, no. I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about. My mother wasn't a seer. You're, you're crazy!" Alex stood up, the glow most certainly brighter. Trelawney smiled at her, which Harry found odd. 

"Calm yourself my dear. You will see that I am right in time." 

The lesson went on and almost everyone fell into a daze. Trelawney made her usually prediction about Harry dying this year. He was glad when it was finally time to leave. They all left the room and headed for their next class, herbology. Harry, Ron and Alex said nothing as they arrived at the greenhouses. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Herbology as fairly uneventful. They didn't have chance to talk, however. Professor Sprout had them working in silence. When the lesson finished they made their way across the lawn to Hagrid's for care of magical creatures. The Slytherins were already waiting.

"Alexandria, how can you stand to hang out with those two?" Malfoy had come up and pushed Harry out of the way. All she did was glare at him and walked to the tables that were set up. There were covered baskets on the tables. One for each of them. Hagrid came out, smiling.

"Now, got a real treat fer yeh. Had ter pull a lot of strings, but yeh should really enjoy this year project." Hagrid looked as if he was about to burst with happiness. Ron swallowed hard.

"Umm, and what IS this years project Hagrid?" Ron was now pale, remembering all too well the Blast-Ended Skrewts from last year. The rest of the class, excluding Alex, who just looked puzzled, looked very nervous. Hagrid bounced on the balls of his feet and motioned for them to take a spot in front of a basket, which they all reluctantly did.

"Well, take off the coverin' and see fer yerselves."

They all removed the cloths over the baskets. No one made a sound. A few backed away from the tables. Hagrid simply smiled. Alex raised an eyebrow, looked at Harry and Ron, then to Hagrid.

"How on earth did you get anyone to allow us to work with dragon eggs?" Hagrid's face fell a little.

"It, it weren't easy, that's fer sure Alex. Now, everyone, everyone, yeh have ter get closer so yeh can do yer work"

"I'm not going anywhere near that, that monster, hatched or not. When my father hears about this, you can be sure you'll be out of a job!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Malfoy faced Harry.

"Oh what are you going to do Potter? You know this is crazy. You can't deny that. What if, when these beasts hatch, they take off someone's fingers? What then?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Alex said just as quietly as Harry had. The glow from her locket had returned and most of the Gryffindors backed away from her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're sticking up him? Dragons are illegal to raise. We could all end up...." Malfoy suddenly stopped talking and started gasping for air. He was then thrown to the ground, breathing hard. No one was watching that, however. All eyes were on Alex, who had started to glow blue and seemed to be in a trance. Harry gently shook her shoulder.

"Alex? Alex!! Come on, Alex! Ignore him! Alex!" He grabbed her other shoulder and started shaking her. She suddenly blinked and stopped glowing.

"Huh? What? How, how did I do..." She looked around, saw the shocked look on everyone's face. Alex backed away from Harry and took off running for the castle. Harry grabbed Ron by the sleeve and they chased after her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle followed not too far behind them.

Alex came running into the entrance hall and slammed right into Kagato, knocking him over. Losing her own balance, she fell on him.

"Alex? What's wrong? What happened?" Kagato said as he got up and helped her to her feet. She backed away from him and kept her head down.

"Umm, umm nothing. I, I can't...can't have lunch with you, I'm sorry." She burst into tears and ran up to the Gryffindor tower, leaving Kagato standing there, bewildered. Harry and Ron came running in next, out of breath. Kagato stood in front of both of them.

"Ok, why is she upset? What happened this time?" Harry managed to say one thing.

"Malfoy." Then he and Ron ran up the stairs, Kagato close behind, as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran in.

"Where is she Potter? I want to how she did that without a wand! I want to know how she..." They were running up the stairs behind them as the rest of the magical creatures class came into the hall. Hagrid took the stairs three at a time and stopped all of them.

"Let her alone. I'll go an see what's wrong. Now, all of yeh, off ter lunch" Hagrid crossed his arms and there was no way to get around him. They all turned and went into the Great Hall. All except Harry, Ron, Kagato, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They all glared at each other.

"So the rumors ARE true. The Bloodstone is real. And she has it. She has no idea what it is either. It's what got her parents killed you know." Malfoy seemed very smug. Harry stared at him.

"Is that why you've been so interested in talking to her alone? Tell us everything you know Malfoy. NOW!"

"And why should I tell YOU anything? It's for her to know not you. She's very special. The last in her family. Very special talents even she doesn't know about yet. Yes, father knows much about her. I don't know whom the Ministry was trying to fool. The ones they were trying to hide her from knew she was still alive. Hmm, I think I'll keep the rest to myself." Malfoy was smiling as he turned and walked to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Harry, Ron and Kagato, stunned, made their way into the Hall as well.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex never came down for lunch or for the rest of the day's classes. By dinner, everyone in the castle had heard what had happened. Rumors were starting to spread as Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to dinner.

"I heard she almost killed him" said a Ravenclaw fourth year.

"Well, I was told that she is possessed, that's why she attacked him." said a Hufflepuff sixth year.

The tales grew wilder the next day and Alex was still nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindor table was silent all through breakfast as they listened to everyone else in the hall talk about her. Harry shook his head.

"This is insane. Someone should tell us what's going on. Or at least tell us that she's all right." 

Hermione sighed.

"Well, she wasn't in our room last night. Maybe they are going to send her home. She could have killed Malfoy."

"And that would be bad how? Maybe she's in the hospital wing, you know? Something could be wrong with her. I'm going to go check." Ron said, getting up and quickly leaving. Harry sighed and got up. He and Hermione started off for potions. When they reached the dungeons the Slytherins were buzzing about how brave Malfoy was for surviving the attack. 

"Now, now. She didn't mean to do it. No one be angry with her. She was just upset. I would be to if I were stuck in Gryffindor. When I talk to her, you'll see a whole different Alexandria, I promise you." Malfoy said and then spotted Harry. "Wondering where she is Potter? She'll be back soon, but I wouldn't bother looking for her. Only the headmaster knows where she is." Harry looked at Malfoy for a second and turned to see Ron coming down the hall. The expression on his face said it all. She wasn't in the hospital wing.

"Wasn't there was she?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head as they all went into the classroom and sat down. A few moments later, Professor Snape walked in.

"There is to be no talk of Miss Reese. Is that understood?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Now, we will be making a repelling potion today. Pull out your ingredients and begin working, quietly. No one is to speak."

They all did as instructed. Near the end of the lesson, Neville, who always fell apart in potions, was shaking so badly that his potion had thickened. Snape was looking over everyone's potion when he stopped at Neville and Hermione's table. 

"Longbottom? Is the potion supposed to be thick? Have you learned nothing yet? Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to educate Mr. Longbottom. Clean up and get to your next class." As soon as they left the dungeons, they erupted into complaints.

"Ten points? Ten points! Just because Neville is terrified of him, he takes ten points from us. This is an outrage!" Seamus fumed.

"Snape knows Neville isn't good at potions. And he would have taken ten points away if Hermione had helped him." Parvati pointed out to Seamus. 

"Still, he was being unfair."

"Like this is something new Seamus?" Harry said as they all sat down in transfiguration. Professor McGonagall came in and looked at all of them.

"Now, I will tell you all this once, and there are to be no questions. Miss Reese is fine and she is resting at the moment. The headmaster is with her and I assure you she will be back among you very soon. You are not," she looked at Ron, "to look for her. There is to be no talk about Bloodstones or anything of the sort. I know what Professor Trelawney told her yesterday. You are not to discuss any of this with her. She does not remember anything about the incident with Mr. Malfoy. Now, with that out of the way. This year we will be moving into human transfigurations. This is a very dangerous part of the subject and you are forbidden to practice this on one another outside this classroom. You may set up a time with me if you wish to practice after class. Now open your books."

The class did as instructed. When the bell rang everyone, but Ron and Harry left for charms.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked them. "I do hope you are not going to ask me about Miss Reese. I have already told you that I can." Ron shrugged and asked anyway.

"But Professor, why was she glowing? And what is this Bloodstone. Malfoy seems to know quite a bit about it...and Alex."

"Mr. Weasley, I can not answer your questions. I am sorry. Now off to class, both of you." 

Ron sighed and they went to class.

Two weeks pasted and Alex still hadn't turned up. Kagato had taken to pacing in front of the fire after dinner. Harry and Ron stayed up waiting by playing wizard chest. Cat had become worried as well. She went to Dumbledore everyday to ask how Alex was and everyday he gave her the same answer.

"Miss Blackcat, Alexandria is fine. She is resting. That is all you need to know. Now do not worry and go back to your common room." Cat came into the common room and sat in her chair, looking very annoyed.

"He still won't tell me anything. If he would just let me see her at least. Then I could believe him when he says she's fine." Cat stared into the fire as Kagato stopped pacing and leaned on the mantle.

"I'm going to go look for her tonight. I don't care if I get caught. I have to see her. I have to." Kagato kicked the carpet and looked around. "Anyone willing to join me?" Hermione slammed her book down and stared at Harry and Ron who were about to say they were coming. 

"Don't you three even think about it. The professors have said she will be back soon. If any of you go, I'll inform McGonagall." Cat stood up and walked over to Hermione. She leaned in and was nose to nose with her.

"Go ahead, tell. Then you will find yourself hanging upside down in the Great Hall at breakfast." Hermione looked as though she would faint at any moment. Cat stood back up and looked at Harry. "Go and get your cloak, I'll get mine. Let's go you guys." Harry and Cat both disappeared up the stairs and came back a few minutes later. Kagato and Ron were waiting near the portrait. Cat covered herself and Kagato with her invisibility cloak, Harry covered himself and Ron with his. The four of them silently slipped out of the common room


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ouch! Watch it!" Ron hissed as Cat and Kagato bumped into them for a fourth time.

"Well, walk faster then." Cat whispered back. Ron groaned and they kept walking.

As they walked down the hall, Harry noticed the staff room door open and a light coming from it. As they got closer, they heard voices. They all stopped just outside the room and listened. Professor Lupin was arguing with Professor Snape. It sounded as if Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were trying to keep them from killing each other.

"Severus, she is not a danger to anyone. Keeping her asleep solves nothing. Besides, she is starting to resist the potion. We must let her wake up and tell her the truth. Tell her everything. It is the only way to keep her, Harry and everyone else safe. I owe Jack and James that much."

"No, she attacked one of my students. She is a danger to everyone. Having her here puts everyone at risk. I warned you Headmaster, did I not? We all know that the dark lord wants that stone. Have you forgotten that there is a over a thousand years worth of magic held in it? Druid magic at that. And she has no idea how to control it." Snape seemed to become angrier. "As far as her father is concerned, I owe him nothing. Remember he was the one who put the idea of that prank into Black's head. I shed no tears when I learned he was dead. My only regret was that Karen shared his fate. She did not deserve to die." Harry looked at Ron, his jaw dropped. Ron looked just as shocked. Cat and Kagato just shook their heads.

"Both of you stop this. Lord and Lady Reese knew the risks of helping to fight the dark lord. Besides, Lilly and Karen were best friends. She would never have turned her back on Lilly or James. Neither would Jack. But none of this as anything to do with Alexandria." It sounded as if McGonagall had stepped in between Lupin and Snape. 

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin are right. We must allow her to wake and tell her that which as been kept from her all these years. She has the right to know why her parents were killed, why she was believed to be dead and why her life is now in danger." Snape shook his head.

"It is a mistake to tell her anything. She should never have been allowed to come here once her grandmother passed away. I would love to know what Ariel was thinking." It sounded like Lupin moved closer to Snape.

"You know bloody well as I do that Ariel never liked the fact that Jack married her sister. She will always blame him for Karen's death. You also know that she has very little patience for children. And Alex is a constant reminder that her sister is dead. She looks exactly like Karen. Alex would have been in more danger staying with her than coming here." Lupin sounded extremely angry now.

"That is enough out of both of you. This discussion is over. We will allow her to wake up tomorrow and tell her the truth. Severus, Remus you will both help with any questions she asks. And Severus, she is more like her mother than her father, if that helps in any way. Now, off to bed with all of you. I must check on her. Goodnight." Snape mumbled as he walked to the door.

"She better be like her mother."

They all flattened themselves against the wall and held their breaths. They watched as McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape left the staff room. Dumbledore came out as soon as the other professors were gone. He looked at the wall and smiled, the twinkle in his eyes still there.

"You may come out now. You were all told not to look for her. How much did you hear?"

Harry pulled off his cloak and Cat hers. They all looked at Dumbledore, but no one spoke.

"Hmm, why so quiet? Seems you have found out a few things you have been searching for, am I not correct?" Harry finally stepped forward.

"Professor? Her, her parents knew mine? They were friends? Is, is the stone the, the only reason they were killed?" Harry was shaking slightly, dreading the answer. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid not Harry. They were killed for two reasons: the Bloodstone and for the location of your parents. This, however is not your fault. I know that is what you are thinking. Lord and Lady Reese loved your parents dearly and gave theirs lives to protect your family and their daughter. Now, I think it is time for you all to get back to your common room, before I am forced to take points from Gryffindor. And do not speak what you have heard to anyone. Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Hurry up, and do not go back the way you came. Mr. Flitch is walking that way now. Goodnight." 

He smiled and walked off towards his office. They quickly hid under the cloaks and silently went back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry pulled off his cloak once they had reached the Fat Lady. Cat did the same. She gave the password and they went in to the common room. None of them said anything as they climbed the stairs and went to bed. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two more days past and still no Alex. They were all getting worried, even Malfoy, who hadn't said one nasty thing to them all week. At every meal, the four of them kept their eyes on the door, hoping she would walk through and sit down. But it didn't happen. Harry had noticed that both McGonagall and Lupin looked very worried. Even Snape seemed on edge. On Friday after dinner Dumbledore came into the common room. Everyone fell silent. 

"Miss Mondragon, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Kagato, I need the four of you to come with me at once. We must hurry."

Dumbledore exited the common room with them following behind. He led them to the south part of the castle and into a room none of them had seen before. There was a bed in the middle of the room. Alex was laying on it, mumbling in a language Harry had never heard before. Cat, on the other hand looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"How long as she been like this Professor."

"Since the morning that we were to tell her the truth. Do you understand what she is saying Cat?"

Cat walked to the bed, sat down next to Alex and listened very closely. They boys also moved closer. Alex was very pale and barely whispering, repeating the same phrase over and over again.

__

"Alcot be ac avideks, demet be ac orsen. Alcot be ac avideks, demet be ac orsen."

Cat shook her head.

"I can only make out a few words. It's a different dialect than that of my people sir. But, it is druid. Of that I'm sure. Very old too."

"What are the words that you do understand Cat?" Harry had come closer. Cat listened to Alex again.

"The words: '_power, willing, death, and weak' _It doesn't make sense to me at the moment." She turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, I need to get a book from my room. I promise, I will hurry." Dumbledore nodded and Cat quickly left the room. She returned fifteen minutes later carrying a large golden book. She sat down again and flipped through the pages. She stopped in the middle of the book and scanned it. "Ah, here it is. The phrase she is saying is '_Power to the willing, death to the weak' _And I know which Clan it's from. The Dragon Heart Clan. There is also mention of the Bloodstone sir." Dumbledore nodded, but didn't take the book.

"Thank you Cat. Now, back to your common room. I have much to do." Cat stood up and shook her head.

"My people may be able to help her." He shook his head and motioned for them to leave, which they did. They ran back to the tower and sat down in a corner, away from the rest of the students. Cat opened the book again and handed it to Harry. She pointed to a paragraph and Harry began reading it as did Ron and Kagato from over his shoulder. It read:

'_The Blue Bloodstone  
A rare magical crystal with immense power. This magical stone brings out warrior abilities, courage, honesty, healing and strength of the wearer. If used for evil or the wearer has doubts about ones self, the life force will be drained and the wearer shall die. Who so ever uses the crystal must be pure of heart and intentions or death shall fall upon them. Those of pure heart shall be protected and powerful. This stone must be used wisely.   
The Blue Bloodstone shall pass through one family, gaining more power until there is only one. When this person dies the crystal's power shall be no more_.'

Harry looked up at Cat, speechless. She nodded.

"There's more, keep reading."

__

'The Dragon Heart Sword  
This sword belongs to the protector of the Dragon Heart Clan (an offshoot of the druid Dragon Clan and most feared). It works with the Blue Bloodstone. The sword handle is made of silver, encrusted with blue sapphires. The blade is made of an almost unbreakable metal and is blue. This sword has been passed down through one family. Only the chosen protector of the Clan may touch the sword. The sword, when used with the Bloodstone, will make it's owner an almost unbeatable warrior, so long as they confidence in themselves.'

Kagato was the first to speak.

"Well, now we know why they wanted to keep her a secret. She would be a threat to he-who-must-not-be-named." Kagato shuddered slightly. Ron shook his head.

"This...this is just so unbelievable. I mean, no wonder they are nervous about her being here. Blimey."

Cat took the book from Harry and held onto it. She leaned in to whisper. 

"No one must know anything. You all got that? If anyone finds out who she really is, there will be more than just you know who after her. Now, I think we should get some sleep. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Harry and Ron nodded and went to bed. Kagato got up and started pacing in front of the fire. Cat sighed as she looked at Kagato, then went to bed.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Harry and Ron came downstairs the next morning, they saw Kagato asleep in a chair near the fire. Harry walked over and shook his arm.

"Hey, wake up. You fell asleep down here."

Harry sat down next to him. Ron started pacing in front of them. Kagato opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around and sighed.

"You don't think they moved her do you? I don't think they would have. She didn't seem well enough."

Harry sighed.

"I don't think Dumbledore wants to risk it. Why? Do you want to see her?" He nodded and got up. Harry stood as well. "I'm coming with you then." Ron stopped and looked at Kagato.

"I'm coming as well."

He nodded again and they all walked out of the common room. None of them spoke as they crossed the castle. As they reached the hall Dumbledore led them to yesterday, a most unwelcome sight greeted them. Snape was standing outside the door to Alex's room. They quickly ran back around the corner before Snape spotted them. Harry whispered.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait to see if anyone comes out or goes in."

No sooner had Kagato said this, than two figures appeared in front of Snape. Both were wearing blue and silver cloaks. The hoods were raised, blocking their faces. Snape's face turned very angry. They had to strain to hear what was being said.

"No one summoned you. You are not permitted on school grounds, much less inside this castle. Now leave." 

One of the figures spoke; the voice belonged to a woman.

"You have no right to keep her from us. She is our chosen one and we will take her with us now. We have much to teach her. It was her father's wish." The other cloaked figure raised their hand as Snape was about to say something and he went rigid. They then opened the door and went inside. Harry blinked several times as Kagato grabbed hold of his and Ron's robes and ran to the door. He pushed it open to find Dumbledore arguing with the two figures. Alex was still unconscious and still quietly whispering the druid phrase.

"She is in no state to travel. I did you the courtesy of informing you that she was alive and here. Now, you will show the same by letting her rest."

The woman who spoke to Snape lowered her hood. She looked to be in her late twenties. She was also carrying a sheathed sword by the scabbard in one hand and her other hand rested on the hilt of her own sword.

"Professor, you have to understand our point of view. When we thought she was dead, we lost all hope. Now that we know she is alive we wish to show her heritage to her. She has much to learn. We are taking our chosen one with us. She is not safe here."

Dumbledore shook his head then motioned to the boys to take a seat. The two druids ignored them.

"She is far too young to be burdened with this. Perhaps once she has graduated. You have to understand Miss Draconia, her Aunt wants her to have nothing to do with her father's clan. And as of right now, Miss Moran has the final say in what goes on in Miss Reese's life." Harry and Kagato exchanged looks, but remained silent. Miss Draconia shook her head.

"I was younger than Lady Reese was when I received my Bloodstone. She has to know. We must take her with us."

Dumbledore sighed. "I can not allow it."

The second druid lowered his hood. He was a young man in his late teens. He looked at Alex as he spoke.

"I am to stay with her at all times. Regardless of where she is. I have the honor of protecting her and the Bloodstone. And there is none that can stop me, you know this Professor." 

"Mr. Dracus, I can stop you. I can not allow you to stay here. We had a hard enough time keeping the press away from her. The Ministry, thankfully, ordered them stay away and not to print anything. She knows absolutely nothing about her father's background. This would be too much of a shock for her right now. I do not want her to be upset anymore than she already has been. Now, if you would both leave, I promise to keep you informed of her condition Melody." Melody shook her head and looked at Lotor. 

"We will be back. You can not keep her here for long Dumbledore." Melody placed the silver handled sword on the table beside her bed. "Please see that she gets that." They both vanished. Dumbledore sighed, waved his wand and the sword disappeared. He then looked at Harry, Ron and Kagato.

"Things have now become worse. They will try to take her by force now. I begged her grandmother not to give her the stone. She is in so much danger now." Harry and Ron looked at each as Kagato stood up and walked over to Alex. He gently took her hand, brushed her bangs from her face and whispered in her ear as Dumbledore continued to speak to Harry and Ron about the druids who had just left.

"Please come back to us, to me. We all miss you so much. Please, Alex, open your eyes." Kagato closed his eyes and put her hand to his forehead. She fell silent, opened her eyes and weakly smiled at Kagato.

"Hey you." She whispered. He looked up and saw her blue eyes staring at him. Kagato leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled. "What happened?" Kagato shook his head.

"Shhhh. Don't speak." He looked over to Dumbledore. "Professor, she's awake." They all came over to them. Harry and Ron were both smiling.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all worried." said Ron as Snape came storming into the room.

"Where are they? Where did they go? I want to...." he stopped once he saw Alex was awake. "Miss Reese, so glad you finally decided to rejoin us. Headmaster, I will speak to you later." He glared at the boys, turned on his heel and left the room. Alex started to speak, but closed her eyes. She seemed to be having trouble keeping them open. Dumbledore looked at Kagato. Alex had fallen asleep again.

"Please take her to her room. Have Hermione and Lei sit with her. She is not to be left alone. Go quickly. I will be right behind the four of you." Kagato nodded, wrapped Alex in a blanket and picked her up. Harry held the door open as Kagato carried her out, Ron following close behind him. Alex opened her eyes again. She whispered. 

"Where are we going? Someone tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"We're going back to Gryffindor. Now stay quiet and rest." They reached the portrait and Alex was asleep again. They hurried inside and everyone gasped. Cat jumped up and quickly walked over.

"Is she all right? When did she wake up?"

"A few minutes ago, but she keeps falling back to sleep. Hermione, Lei? Dumbledore wants you to stay with her in her room." Kagato said as he started up the stairs. Hermione and Lei quickly followed. Cat was about to follow when Dumbledore came into the common room.

"Cat? I need a word with you, outside." He held the portrait open for her. She walked out and Dumbledore followed. The portrait closed and the room burst into questions, all directed at Ron and Harry.

"Where has she been?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, where? And what's wrong with her?" The twins said in unison.

"Why is she still asleep?" 

"Is she ill?"

"Does she remember anything?"

"Is she dying?"

"Is she possessed?"

"STOP!" Harry shouted. Everyone stepped back a little. "I can't tell you anything except that she's feeling better. Now, I want to check on her. Come on Ron." They headed for the stairs when Cat came back into the common room. 

"Harry, Ron. Come here please." They walked over and she looked very worried as she sat down in her chair.

"You are not to say a word about anything that you have read, seen or heard to anyone. Especially to Alex. Dumbledore wants to tell her. You both understand? Absolutely nothing. I can't believe he told them she was alive. I can't believe it." She shook her head. Harry looked around, then whispered.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, they seemed like they want to help her." Ron nodded. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing they want is the Bloodstone. That and a warrior. Alex isn't prepared for this. She is going to freak once Dumbledore tells her." Cat leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Harry and Ron sat there, to stunned to speak.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Sunday morning, everyone was awakened to the sound of Alex screaming. Cat was the first to arrive at the door. She came in and looked at Lei.

"What!? What happened?"

"She just sat up and screamed, then laid back as if nothing happened and is asleep again. I think she had a nightmare Cat." Lei said. Cat looked at Alex and she was indeed asleep again, however she was trembling and the locket was glowing. The next to come in was Kagato; everyone else stayed at the door. Harry and Ron were fighting to get through. Kagato knelt by Alex's bed and put his hand on her forehead. 

"Alex? Alex, can you hear me? Come on, it's time to wake up now. Alex?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see half the dorm at the doorway. The locket stopped glowing.

"Yes I can hear you. Umm, someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"You...you've been ill for a few weeks. We have all just been worried." Cat said, then looked to everyone in the doorway. "How are you feeling now?" Alex shrugged and looked a bit shocked.

"A...a few weeks!? Umm, ok. Well, I have a headache and I feel a bit weak, but other than that, I feel fine." 

"Well, get dressed and we'll go have breakfast. I'll wait for you in the common room." Kagato stood up, smiled and pushed his away out of the room.

"We all will" Cat had grabbed Lei by the arm and was shooing everyone away from the door. Hermione walked over and closed the door. She turned to Alex.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Alex sat up and thought a moment. Lavender and Parvati dressed quickly and left the room. 

"Umm, Hagrid showing us the dragon eggs, then waking up this morning. Why? Tell me what's happened?"

Hermione shook her head and began walking back and forth in front of Alex.

"Hmm, I'm not allowed to say anything. Alex, I think you should skip breakfast and go straight to Dumbledore. He's the only one who can tell you. I'll see you downstairs." Without an other word, Hermione dressed and left the room.

Alex just sat there for a long time, staring at the door. She sighed, tried to stand up and nearly fell. She felt very dizzy as she got dressed and had to lean on her desk to keep herself upright. She used the wall for support and made her way to the common room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked as though she was about to pass out. Kagato was waiting at the bottom and noticed she was having problems. He quickly put his arm around her waist and lifted her up enough so that she wasn't supporting herself. He whispered in her ear.

"You ok?" She nodded and whispered back.

"I think I may need some help getting to the Great Hall though." 

"Not to worry. I'll get you there." He winked, smiled and a few people started to come over. Kagato walked her out of the room before anyone could say anything to her. Cat, Ron and Harry ran out and caught up to them.

"Alex? You sure you're ok?" Ron said as he walked beside her. She shrugged and leaned on Kagato.

"I guess so. Having a little trouble walking right now. Must be from not eating."

Harry looked at Cat and shook his head. Cat looked at Alex, worry evident on her face, but she said nothing. When they arrived in the hall it fell silent. All eyes were on Alex. She swallowed.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Cat glared at everyone and talk immediately resumed in the hall. They all sat down. Alex stared at them. "What aren't you telling me? What happened? Someone tell me please!"

"We can't. Dumbledore wants to tell you. We'll be with you if you want." Cat said with a weak smile, which made Alex a little nervous. 

"Ok. I want you to know that you're scaring me. Why can't you tell me?" They looked at each other. 

Dumbledore came into the hall followed by two people wearing blue and silver cloak with the hoods drawn up around their faces. They stopped behind Alex.

"Miss Reese? May we have a word?" Dumbledore looked very serious and Alex stood up, nearly falling again. Kagato caught her and Cat stood up, glaring at the two that followed Dumbledore.

"What are THEY doing here Professor? I thought they were forbidden to be on the school grounds? My Clan is after all." Cat said quietly through gritted teeth. Melody lowered her hood.

"I would keep silent if I were you, Mondragon. This is none of your concern." They locked eyes and it was hard to tell who hated whom more. 

"It does when it concerns your people, Draconia and a friend of mine." Cat looked ready to fight. Melody placed her hand on her sword. Alex looked confused as her eyes drifted back and forth between Cat and Melody.

Dumbledore whispered a warning to all of them. The hall had fallen quiet again.

"Ladies that is quite enough. This is not the place to do this. Kagato, please help Alex to my office. Cat, Harry, Ron, I must ask you to stay here. Miss Draconia, Mr. Dracus? Follow me."

Dumbledore and the two druids left the hall. Kagato put his arm around Alex's waist and helped her out of the room. Cat sat back down and slammed her fist on the table. She began to mumble to herself. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered.

"This doesn't look good, mate. Not good at all." 

"I know. But what can we do?" Ron shrugged and they both looked at the door Alex had left through, fearing they would never see her again.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagato sat down at the base of the statue that concealed the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Alex sat next to him, her head lying on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what he has to tell me?" She sighed. Kagato put his arm around her and gently hugged her.

"Everything will be all right. You'll see."

"I'm not so sure about that. By the way," she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "thanks for staying with me." He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never let you go through this alone." He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I will always be here if you need me. I promise." She blushed and closed her eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her. She felt as if everything around her had vanished...until she heard someone clearing their throat. Alex pulled away from Kagato, kept her eyes closed and trembled. Kagato stood up and nervously looked at Dumbledore. "Umm, sir, we, we were waiting for you. I, I don't know the password." Dumbledore smiled. He was alone. Alex opened one eye; her whole face was red.

"It is all right my boy. Please help Alex to my office." He gave the password and the gargoyle moved aside. Kagato helped her to her feet and they followed Dumbledore to his office. He motioned for them to take a seat. "Now, Kagato I am letting you stay because I know Alex will need a friend when I am finished telling her what she needs to know."

Harry was setting up the Quidditch tryout schedule when Kagato came in holding Alex very close to him. She kept her head down and looked to be in tears. He walked her over to a corner and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Harry got up and went over to them. He noticed that Alex was shaking.

"What happened?" Kagato shook his head and idly ran his hand through her hair. 

"Not now Harry. Not now." Harry crossed his arms.

"It can't be that bad. I mean I know everything you know about this. Please tell me why she is crying?"

"I can't. Harry, I'll tell you, but not right now. Please, not now." Kagato was now holding her, as if protecting her from something. Harry sighed and walked back to his schedule. Ron came down the stairs, frowned at Kagato as he walked over to Harry.

"What's up with them? Why do they look like they've seen a ghost?" Harry dropped his quill and looked up at Ron.

"I don't know. Kagato won't tell me and Alex is in tears. He promised to tell me later. I just get the feeling some thing is very wrong Ron." They were both looking over at Kagato and Alex. Kagato was rubbing her back and looked very worried. Cat came down the stairs and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry." Cat looked over at them, then back to Harry. "I take it he's told her?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what she's been told. Kagato won't tell me." Cat sat down, as did Ron. "He said he'd tell me later. But I don't like seeing Alex this upset and not being able to do anything about it." Cat sighed.

"Harry, there may be nothing that you can do. For now, I think it may be best if Kagato takes care of her." Cat caught Ron's look of disappointment. "I didn't say not to help her, just, let him comfort her. He seems to have a knack for it." Ron shook his head and went back to his room. Cat got up and left the common room. Harry finished the schedule, posted it on the board and left the common room as well.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next week was very quiet. On Saturday Harry came downstairs, wearing his Quidditch robes and looked at the sign up sheet he posted for the team tryouts. He scanned it quickly and smiled. Alex had put her name down for keeper, as did Kagato, Colin and Seamus. For chasers Ron, Dean, a second year Harry didn't know and to his surprise, Neville. Soon Fred, George, Katie and Alicia had joined him. 

"Not many on the list this year." George said

"Yeah, but that should make it easier, unless they're not any good." Said Fred.

"Are you guys kidding? Alex is trying out for keeper. He father was supposed to be better than Oliver is. Even he had said that once."

"I just hope it runs in the family Katie." Alicia smiled.

"Well, we need to get them up. Girls go get Alex. Fred and I'll get the boys." 

The twins smirked and Harry knew they were up to something. The girls and the twins disappeared up the stairs. Alex came down a few moments later with Katie and Alicia. They talked as they waited for Fred and George. Harry was glad to see Alex smiling again. For the first part of the week she had barely said a word and he was still in the dark about what she was told. Kagato still wouldn't tell him. Suddenly there was a small explosion that stopped the conversation. They looked at the stairs as black smoke filtered down. Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus came down the stairs. Ron was swearing under his breath about Fred. They were all covered in shoot and a green gooey liquid. There were two more explosions. Colin and the second year boy came running down the stairs, shaking, and looking just like the other boys. They waited for the sound of a fourth explosion, signaling that the twins had gotten Kagato up, but it never came. There was, however, the sound of thumping coming from the boys' stairs. Then it sounded like the twins screamed. They came running down the stairs, covered in something yellow and very sticky. Kagato followed after them, grinning. His robes were sparklingly clean.

"That was completely uncalled for Kagato." Fred moaned as he tried to get the substance off his robes.

"Yes, totally unnecessary. We were just going to wake you up."

"Sure you were. Next time, plan the explosions to go off all at once." Kagato winked and walked over to Alex. He slipped his arm around her waist and hugged her. Ron rolled his eyes. The rest of them snickered. "Good morning everyone." Alex leaned up, quickly kissed Kagato on the cheek and started to blush. He just smiled. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ok, enough fooling around. Go and clean up. We have work to do." The boys went upstairs and came back in a few moments, clean. Harry motioned for them to pick up their brooms, which were now being kept in the common room. Once everyone had their brooms, they walked down the stairs and headed for the entrance, all were talking about Quidditch. Harry reached for the front doors with out looking and it was suddenly jerked from his hand and slammed shut. Snape was standing by the door.

"And where are you all going?" Harry sighed.

"Sir, it's our try out day. I booked the Quidditch field three weeks ago. Professor Dumbledore knows that we.." Snape cut him off and pointed at Alex.

"She is not permitted to try out. Back to your common room Miss Reese." They all stood there, mouths open and speechless. "I suggest you do as you are told, now go." Alex shook her head, hugged Kagato and turned around. She got as far as the marble staircase when she heard her name.

"Miss Reese, come back down here." She turned and Dumbledore was now talking to Snape. Smiling, she ran back to the others. 

"Now Professor, there is no reason that Miss Reese shouldn't play."  


"I am only concerned for her safety. She should not be outside the castle."

"The Quidditch pitch is not a dangerous place to be. Madam Hooch is waiting there for them. I asked her to supervise the tryouts. Besides, I am interested to see if she has the same talent that her father did." He smiled at Alex. Snape breathed heavily.

"Her father wasn't THAT gifted. I thought you were interested in her safety, I guess I was wrong." He turned and went back to his office. The small group giggled.

"Now, off with you. Madam Hooch is waiting." Dumbledore smiled and walked to the stairs as they all walked outside to the pitch, laughing at Snape.


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

When they reached the pitch, Madam Hooch greeted them.

"Good morning. Perfect day for tryouts. I'll be in the stands if you need me." 

She walked to the stands and took a seat. Harry caught sight of something moving out of the corner of his eye. When he looked at the opposite side of the pitch, he saw a bear size black dog sitting in the stands. He smiled, he knew Dumbledore had sent Sirius to watch over them. Harry turned to the group.

"Ok everyone. This is how we are going to judge. Each keeper will face Katie, Alicia and all from the chaser list. Fred, George and myself will watch and make a decision once we are finished. Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Kagato and Ron, you two are first."

Kagato took his position in front of the hoops. Harry and the twins took to the air and hovered along the sides of the hoops. Ron grinned as he kicked off from the ground. Katie and Alicia were already in the air. They passed the quaffle back and forth, then to Ron who charged at Kagato and tossed it. Kagato barely caught it and threw it to Katie. She circled, tossed it to Ron again and this time he got it past Kagato. They repeated this two more times and Ron made both of them. He smiled and Harry called him back down. Next up was Dean. They gave him three tries against Kagato. He missed them all but one. Neville didn't fair any better. The second year couldn't stay on his broom once he actually caught the quaffle. Harry and the twins shook their head.

"Thank you Kagato. Seamus, you're next."

Ron was first, and made every pass into the hoops. Dean got two through, Neville one and the second year boy just gave up after his third attempt to stay on his broom. The twins tried not to laugh. Harry just snickered.

"Ok, come on Colin."

Colin, smiling wildly, kicked off so hard he flew up about fifty feet. Fred almost fell off his broom from laughing so hard. Colin finally managed to get in front of the hoops. Ron made every shot into the hoops, as did Dean and Neville. Colin's face fell as he landed. Harry circled the pitch and yelled to Alex.

"Get up here, it's your turn now."

She smiled as she hopped on her firebolt and kicked off the ground. She was a blur as she raced for the hoops. Ron laughed a bit and looked at Harry.

"Looks like she's showing off."

Harry smiled as she took her position. She closed her eyes for a moment and whispered to herself.

"I know I can do this."

Katie and Alicia decided that they wanted first shot at her, so they passed the quaffle quickly to each other. Katie circled around and tossed it to Alicia who launched it at Alex. Alex spun her broom and blocked the shot. 

"She is good." Alicia smiled to Katie.

Katie nodded and tossed the quaffle to Ron, who sped down the pitch. He threw it and Alex caught it. Ron tried two more times to get it passed her and failed. Dean and Neville missed as well. Fred and George smiled to each other as Harry motioned for everyone to land. Alex headed downwards when she suddenly gripped her broom tightly. She stopped and hovered, holding the side of her head. Everything was spinning. Harry started to talk to everyone when he noticed Alex still in the air. She suddenly let go of the broom and slid off.

"Alex!"

Harry, Ron and Kagato kicked back into the air and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was unconscious and very pale. Kagato carried her across the pitch and started running for the castle, everyone else not far behind.

Kagato didn't stop running until he reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"What happened?"

"She passed out and fell off her broom. We caught her before she hit the ground." Kagato said to her with a lot of worry in his voice. The rest of them came in, including the black dog and Madam Hooch as Kagato put Alex into a bed. Madam Pomfrey glared at all of them.

"Out. OUT! And you will stay out until I have had a chance to look at her. Now, all of you," she looked at Kagato who had started to sit next to her bed, "out of here now. Go!" She pushed them all out and locked the door.


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagato and Ron paced outside the hospital doors. The others were sitting just next to the doors. Harry sat against a wall, removed from everyone else. Madam Hooch had left to get Dumbledore. The black dog sat down and rested its head on Harry's lap. He softly whined. 

"I guess you're worried about her too. I hope she's all right Snuffles." Harry whispered. 

Madam Pomfrey suddenly shrieked. Kagato and Ron both stopped and put their ears to the door. Snuffles stood up and started growling. Harry joined the others at the door.

"I can't hear what's going on." 

Kagato looked at Ron and they both took a few steps back, then ran at the door, forcing it open. They all rushed through in time to see Melody make Madam Pomfrey stiff. She turned to the group and smiled.

"Hello. Now, no one do anything stupid and things will stay fine. I am not here to hurt her, only to help her."

Melody sat down next to Alex. She held her hand over Alex's head and she started glowing white. Kagato started off towards them but Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head. Ron looked at him with his mouth open. A moment later the glowing stopped and Alex opened her eyes. 

"Wha.... what happened?" She tried to sit up, grabbed her head and fell back into her pillow. Melody pulled her covers up and smiled.

"Shh, little one. Rest now. Sleep." 

She mumbled something in druid and Alex's eyes immediately closed. Melody started to do something else when Dumbledore came in. 

"Melody, please stand away from Miss Reese. I will not tell you again. She is not leaving here. Not yet."

Melody turned and stood up to face Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, She needs to come with me. You do not understand. She needs druid care, not wizard care. What ails her is beyond your capabilities. It must be done now. Where is it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, then looked at Harry.

"Take everyone out of here and go to your common room. Now. Go, all of you." 

Harry took Kagato by the arm and dragged him out of the room. The others followed. Snuffles stayed behind, still growling. They were all silent as they walked back to the tower. Harry went inside first and Cat smiled until she noticed their faces.

"What is it? Where's Alex?"

Harry just stared at her. She stood up and pulled him into a corner. Kagato fell into a chair near the fire. Ron leaned against a window. Everyone else went upstairs.

"Harry, please. Tell me what's happened."

"Alex passed out and fell off her broom. We took her to Madam Pomfrey. That druid woman appeared in the hospital room. She's, she's going to take her. Dumbledore made us leave, Cat. We're going to loose her." Something pulsed under Cat's sleeve and she shook her head.

"Not while I'm here. They aren't going to take her. Stay here and keep an eye on those two." She jerked her head at Kagato and Ron. "I'm going down there. They will not get away with this Harry. I won't let them."

Harry began to protest as Cat hurried out of the common room. He looked over at his friends, then back to the portrait. He made up his mind and left to follow Cat.


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Following Cat wasn't as easy as it sounded. He was barely two seconds out of the common room when he had already lost sight of her. He started to run and wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone.

"Where are you off to in such a rush Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Lupin looking down at him.

"To the hospital wing."

Harry started off again when Lupin stopped him.

"I can't let you go in there right now Harry. I know you know most of what's going on, but there is a lot that you don't know. There's a lot that I don't know. Now, come with me." 

Lupin had a firm hold on Harry's shoulder, guided him into his office and made him sit down. Lupin sat down at his desk and began making tea. All Harry did was stare at the door. Lupin sighed.

"Harry, no one is hurting her. It's bad enough that Cat is flying off the handle without you starting. Now drink this and let me tell you something."

He handed Harry and cup of tea. Harry looked down into the cup and said nothing.

"Harry, I knew her parents. This is what they wanted for her. It's a very high honor."

Harry looked up at Lupin.

"What do you mean? I won't let them hurt her. I'll..."

Lupin cut him off.

"Harry, no, they are not. She's a chosen druid Harry. Which is part of the problem. The locket that she wears is what makes her chosen. It also makes her very weak right now. She's adjusting to the power in the stone. In the druid clan she belongs to, the chosen one comes from a certain family bloodline. Now there are three other stones as well. They are not as powerful and they answer to the stone Alex has. Which gives her a lot of power. And puts her in a lot of danger. And not just from Voldemort."

Harry looked confused but didn't say anything. Lupin sighed.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. That may help." Lupin stood up and started pacing. "I know you know that her parents were friends of mine. Jack was a year older than we were. He knew about me being a werewolf and that Sirius, Peter and your father had become animagi. He was the one who would help sneak them out and back into the castle. He also hated Snape because, well, it seemed at the time that Snape had a crush on both Lilly and Karen." Harry started to laugh. "It's not funny Harry. We never found out which one he liked. Snape had also stumbled onto the fact that Jack was druid. No one but James and me knew that. Anyway, that was why Jack gave Sirius the idea to pull a prank on him. I really think that Jack thought Sirius wouldn't go through with it. Which was why when Jack found out he told James. Snape then started taunting Lilly and Karen, whispering to them that Jack and I were something more than just wizards. It got nasty for a while." Lupin sat back down. "Snape never got over the fact that Lilly and Karen married James and Jack, or the fact that they were killed fighting against Voldemort. Snape also never forgave Jack for involving Karen in his druid background."

Harry stood up.

"That still doesn't explain the reason that Alex should go through this, and why they want to take her away. And I still don't understand what Voldemort has to do with any of this. She's safer here, isn't she Professor?" 

Lupin sighed. "I don't know Harry. If she's safer here, I mean. Dumbledore seems to think so. You remember what you read about the stone? That's why she was believed to be dead. The stone is useless without her. But Voldemort can't touch her here and he still wants the power in the stone. As for Alex, this is something that comes from her heritage. It's a birthright. Her mother had to go through some very difficult tasks to be able to wear the stone, since she wasn't a decedent of the Reese family. And that ritual can only be performed once. It is very crucial that she take her place among her people. She's the last in her family who can wear it and protect the Clan. You see, only a woman can wear the stones." He paused for a moment. "That stone is kind of a failsafe for the chosen ones of the Dragon Clans. Remember from your history assignment from this summer? The gauntlets they wear? That stone is the only thing that can destroy them. Dumbledore had Binn's assign that to you for a reason. The Dragon Heart Clan used to belong to the Dragon Clan. I don't know why they spilt off, no one really knows, but they do not take kindly to being, umm, told what to do. The main reason they want to take her is because Cat is here, her father working for the Ministry and all. They don't trust her, or any of us for that matter. Cat doesn't trust them. Not many in the wizarding world do trust druids." Harry sat down, looking confused again.

"So, Cat doesn't want Alex to be a chosen one then?" Lupin shook his head.

"No, Harry that's not what Cat is concerned about. She likes Alex. Cat just doesn't want them to put her in danger. Or have them turn her against us. She and I have had a few talks about it." Lupin looked at his watch. Harry got the sense that the Professor was not telling him everything that he knew. "I have to get to a meeting Harry. I suggest you get back to Gryffindor or even down to lunch. But stay away from the hospital wing. And don't worry, everything will be ok." Lupin stood up and followed Harry out of his office. He stood in the hallway and watched Harry walk back to Gryffindor


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20

Halfway back to the tower Harry ran into Kagato.

"Did you see her Harry?"

"No, Professor Lupin stopped me before I could get there." Harry paused. "Kagato? What exactly did Dumbledore tell you and Alex?"

Kagato shook his head.

"Harry, I don't think I should be the one who..."

"Just tell me. Lupin told me something and I just want to verify it."

Kagato frowned.

"Well, basically that she's some chosen warrior. And a few things about her parents. Pretty much what Cat had showed us in that book of hers. It sounded like a bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

Harry nodded.

"They're not going to let you in to see her. But if you're going to try, I'm coming with you."

Kagato smiled and they both down the hall to the hospital wing.

Cat was pounding on the doors to the hospital.

"Let me in there damn it! I won't let you take her, now let me in! Bloody hell! Open the damn door!"

Dumbledore open the doors and closed them quickly behind him. He stood in Cat's way.

"Cat, I must ask you to go back to Gryffindor. Your being here is not helping matters my dear."

"With all do respect Professor, they are only going to get her killed. I will not stand back and watch it happen." Cat was shaking in anger.

"Please, calm down. Your mistrust of them is misplaced. As is their mistrust of you. There is nothing that you can do right now. Well there is one thing, keep you housemates from trying to come down here. Now please, Cat. I promise, she will not leave this school."

Cat sighed.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'll do as you ask. But if they so much as touch her, I will not be responsible for what I do to them." 

Dumbledore nodded and went back inside. Cat started back for Gryffindor when she saw Kagato and Harry. She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Turn around and go back. You can't go in to see her. Dumbledore asked me to keep all Gryffindors away from the hospital."

Harry shook his head and looked from Kagato to Cat.

"Cat, come on. It's us. We have to see her. You know we aren't going to leave until we do."

"Harry, if I couldn't get in to see her, then no one will be able to. Now let's go. Back to the common room." Harry nodded and started back. 

Kagato shook his head. Harry turned around and stared at him. Kagato didn't move.

"Not until I see her. Not until I know that she's ok. I'm not going back to the tower Cat."

"Kagato, please don't argue with me. We can't get in there. Come on now, let's go."

Kagato still didn't move.

"I will get in there to see her." Harry grabbed his arm.

"Kagato, come on. If Cat says we can't get in, we can't get in."

He jerked his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"I will see her."

Kagato's eye seem to turn yellow for a split second and he started off to the hospital again. Harry and Cat exchanged looks. Cat pulled out her wand and pointed it at Kagato.

"Kagato I am really sorry about this. Stupefy." 

Kagato froze and dropped to the floor. Harry stood there with his mouth open.

"Remind me never to make you angry Cat."

"Never mind that. Help me get him back to the common room Harry."

He nodded as he took one of Kagato's arms while Cat took the other. They dragged him back to Gryffindor.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

When they reached the portrait, Harry said the password as Cat preformed the counter spell on Kagato. He held the portrait open as Cat kneeled down next to Kagato. Harry noticed that he didn't look very happy. He couldn't blame him. He wasn't very happy either.

"You guys coming in?"

Cat nodded. Kagato just stared at her.

" I am sorry, but you left me with no choice." Cat frowned. "I want to see her just as much as you do, if not more. I know how much danger she's in, you don't . Please, go inside Kagato."

Kagato shook his head. Cat sighed.

"We'll be in there in a minute Harry. I think that Kagato and I need to have a talk. Go inside."

Harry stood there.

"No. I think I need to hear this as well Cat. I know that you know more about what's happening than you let on. So does Lupin. I'm worried about her, just as much as the both of you are."

Kagato kept his eyes on Cat.

"Go inside Harry."

Harry closed the portrait. Cat looked over at him

"Harry, please go inside."

He shook his head.

"I thought we were friends Cat. You're going to tell him what's going on. Well, I want to know too."

She looked down a little, a hurt expression crossed her face.

"Harry, yes we're friends. And yes, I know more about this than either of you. But I'm not going to tell him anything. I just want to talk some sense into him because I know as soon as I turn my back, he'll go back down there."

Kagato was about to say something when they saw Dumbledore coming down the hall, holding Alex. Melody was right behind him, almost yelling.

"She's going to die if you do not let me finish what I started. It has to be given to her now."

"Please leave Melody. You've done quite enough."

Dumbledore and Melody both fell silent when they saw them. Melody said something under her breath. Cat stood, glared at her and to Harry's amazement, started yelling at Melody in druid. Melody yelled back and put her hand on the hilt of her sword, the locket around her neck softly glowing purple. Something under Cat's sleeve started glowing as she became angrier. Harry backed away from both of them. Ron opened the portrait to see what was going on.

"What in the bloody hell is.." He stopped once he saw the Headmaster. "Sorry Professor." He then saw Alex. "What happened? Is she ok?"

Dumbledore shook his head. Kagato had slipped over to the professor as Cat and Melody continued to scream at one another. He whispered in Kagato's ear and handed Alex to him. He quickly carried her inside, with Ron and Harry following closely. By this time half the house was blocking the door. Melody stopped yelling at Cat as she saw them taking Alex inside. 

"Dumbledore how dare you! Bring her back out here now. I need to give it to her. I need to know what you did with it."

Dumbledore stared at Melody.

"Cat, go inside and wait for me in Miss Reese's room."

Cat nodded and went inside the common room. Melody shook in anger and the temperature around her seemed to drop. Everyone backed up. Dumbledore simply looked at her.

"Melody, she will receive it, however, you will not be the one to give it to her. I will once again ask you to leave."

Melody started to yell again.

"I will not let HER give it to her. She is our enemy. Let me in there. She is not staying here one more second."

Dumbledore crossed his arms and a sudden feeling of power filled the air.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't be the one. How long to you think your people will last once Voldemort finds a way to use the stone? If I were you, I'd be looking for ways to mend old grudges, not ways of making them worse. Now if you will excuse me, I have a student to attend to."

He turned and motioned everyone inside, leaving Melody in the hall, stunned.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dumbledore made his way through the common room, uncharacteristically ignoring the students questions. He went up the stairs on knocked on the girls fifth years doors.

"Come in." Hermione's voice came through the door and he entered.

"Everyone out except for Cat."

They all exchanged looks, then Harry spoke.

"But sir? Can't we stay? We are her friends after all."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry. You can not witness this. Please, leave. You may return once this is over."

They reluctantly left the room and closed the door. Kagato, Harry and Ron, pressed their ears against the door. Hermione shook her head. 

"You're not going to be able to hear anything." 

All three of them shhed her. She let out a gasp of annoyance and went to the common room. They listened very closely, but couldn't hear anything. Suddenly there was a bright blue light coming from under the door.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in there?" Ron stepped back and whispered. Kagato and Harry shrugged. Ron put his ear back to the door. They heard a muffled noise, then foot steps. They all backed away quickly. Dumbledore opened the door. 

"You may go in to see her now." He smiled and went down the stairs. The boys rushed in. Cat was sitting by her bed, her face full of worry. Ron whispered.

"What's wrong Cat?"

"I can't believe this. I...I just can't."

She shook her head as Alex lay still. Kagato laid his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to Cat, his eyes on Alex.

"Believe what?"

She sighed, then got up and looked out the window.

"That I am supposed to hate her now. I can't do it. I won't."

They all looked confused. Harry touched her other shoulder.

"Why are you supposed to hate her?"

Ron shuddered.

"Yeah Cat. Why?"

"It's a long story that I can't go into right now. Stay with her. I have to see some one."

Cat left the room in a hurry. Kagato watched her leave, then took Alex's hand. Harry and Ron looked at each other, dumbfounded.


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex awoke the next morning to see Kagato asleep in the chair next to her bed and everyone else gone. She smiled and blushed slightly. She got out of bed and quickly dressed. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Kagato shifted in the chair and mumbled.

"You can't keep her from me. I love her."

Alex bit her lip and turned even redder. She gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Kagato? Come on now. It's time to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes to find Alex staring at him. He grinned.

"Feeling better I take it?"

"Yes. I would like to know what happened. Last thing I remember was Harry telling me to come down from the hoops. Bet I didn't get the position. Damn it. I was really hoping for it, but what good is a keeper who passes out randomly?" 

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"You're worried about the tryouts? Alex, you could have died. You fell from like forty feet. Plus with everything Dumbledore told us, you should be worried about that!"

She shrugged and sat back on her bed.

"So what if I am worried about the tryouts. Look, I need some kind of distraction. I don't want to deal with what I've been told, ok? It's too strange. Me, a warrior? Someone's protector? A whole Clan for that matter. It's bloody ridiculous. It's insane. All I want is a somewhat normal life. Is that really too much to ask?"

Kagato reached over and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly.

"No, it's not too much to ask for. I'm sorry. I'm just very worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I.."

He stopped and looked into her eyes, then shook his head.

"I'm hungry. Let me go change and I'll meet you in the common room."

Alex sighed and stood up. Kagato stood, kissed her forehead and left the room. She looked around her room for a moment, then went to the common room and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron came in through the portrait. She looked at them and smiled.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Who made the team?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and sat down next to her. Harry looked a little shocked that she would ask that question.

"Umm, we haven't talked about that since yesterday. You feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I feel fine. Better than I have in a while. As far as the team, though, I do understand if you choose some one else."

Ron gently touched her shoulder.

"Trust me, the keeper slot should be yours. Right Harry?"

"Right Ron. As soon as I talk to the rest of the team. We really thought that you wouldn't be interested since you, umm, well, fell off your broom."

Alex smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thanks, even if you all decide on some one else."

Kagato walked up behind her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. See you both later."

Alex got up, took Kagato's hand and they left the common room.


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24

It seemed that everything had returned to normal in the weeks that followed the tryouts. Harry started up the Quidditch practices, four times a week ("Harry, are you trying to kill us, or just out do Oliver?" Ron would complain after every practice and Alex would just giggle at him. "Practice isn't that hard Ron. We need it." Was her usual response) The first match of the season was quickly approaching (Slytherin versus Gryffindor), as was Halloween, which fell on a Tuesday. Between practices and schoolwork (the dragon eggs were taking up most of their time), Harry hadn't thought about Alex's Bloodstone or her druid visitors. Thankfully, neither had anyone else. Malfoy had returned to insulting most Gryffindors. 

On Halloween morning, they were waiting outside the potion's classroom, when Malfoy walked over to Alex and whispered in her ear. She glared at him.

"And how would you know? Don't lie about something like that. Look, just leave me alone, ok?"

Malfoy grinned evilly. 

"But it's true. Ask him if you don't believe me. I'm only trying to look out for your safety."

"Yeah, sure you are. Go play with the squid Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes, the rest of the Gryffindors snickered. The doors to the room opened and they all took their seats. Snape was pacing in front of his desk.

"Silence. Today's lesson will be concerning attracting potions. Please pull out your ingredients. Miss Reese, you are to work with Mr. Malfoy today, not Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Gather your things and move."

She let out a quite groan and moved to Malfoy's table. Most of the Slytherins found this very amusing. Pansy Parkinson was the only one wearing the same expression as the Gryffindors, pure hatred.

Harry and Ron kept a close eye on Malfoy. There were a few times, it seemed to Harry, that Alex was on the verge of punching Malfoy. The lesson seemed to take forever. Finally, Snape came around to inspect their work. He started with Harry and Ron.

"Potter, is this potion supposed to be greenish blue? I think not. It's supposed to dark blue. Weasley, yours is too runny, I suggest you both fix it. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

He left their table and moved on to Malfoy and Alex. Snape actually smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Reese, your potions are perfect. It's nice to know that some of you pay attention. Ten points to each house."

Everyone fell silent, and the Gryffindors looked around at each other in shock. Snape finished his walk through of the students, taking five points from Neville for spilling some of his potion, and ordered them to clean up and leave for their next class.

As soon as they were clear of the dungeons, they started talking all at once.

"He actually GAVE us points? He must be ill." Parvati said to Lavender.

"We only lost ten points today, it's usually more than that."

"Wonder why?"

"Who cares as long as he keeps doing that."

The fact that Snape had given points to Gryffindor traveled like wild fire through the castle, even though he took them back. By the time lunch arrived, the whole Gryffindor table was questioning the fifth years. The rest of the day was blissfully quiet.

Practice was cancelled, due to the feast that night. Everyone was excited, everyone except Alex. She sat in the common room, staring at the fire; Malfoy's words from earlier in the day still fresh in her head. Everyone else was talking loudly or finishing up their homework. Kagato came in from the library, kissed her cheek and sat next to her.

"Alex, is something wrong?"

She nodded and whispered in his ear, then looked in his eyes. She knew the answer to her question before he even opened his mouth. Harry had been watching and moved a little closer, trying to hear what was going on. Kagato looked fairly upset.

"Where did you hear that? Tell me who told you that."

She looked down, avoiding his eyes. 

"Malfoy. Is it true?"

Alex looked back up; still hoping it was a cruel joke on Malfoy's part. The look on Kagato's face said otherwise.

"I, I won't lie Alex. It's true, though, I'd love to know how that little punk found out."

Alex immediately stood up and backed away, a look of horror on her face. The common room fell silent. All eyes were Kagato and Alex.

"It's, it's true? When were you going to tell me?"

Without waiting for Kagato's answer, Alex ran out of the room and up to her dorm. The door could be heard slamming in the common room. Everyone started whispering. Kagato got up to leave the common room and head for his dorm when Ron stopped him. The common room went silent again. Cat and Lei stood up and moved closer to them. Ron grabbed Kagato's arm.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Ron, this is between Alex and me. Stay out of it."

Ron's ears started to turn red and Harry went over to them. He tried to pull Ron away.

"Ron, come on. Leave it alone for now."

Ron jerked his arm away from Harry and pointed at Kagato.

"Hasn't she been through enough? I want to know what he did to upset her like that!"

Cat grabbed Ron and took him to a corner, Harry and Lei followed. Kagato hurried up the stairs and out of sight. Talk resumed in the common room as Cat whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Tell us what that was all about."

Lei looked serious and whispered as well.

"Yeah, what's going on you guys?"

Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Malfoy told her something before potions this morning. We never got a chance to ask her what he said. Looks like it was bad."

Cat nodded and her eyes drifted over to the stairs. 

"You two stay here and go down to the feast when it's time. I'm going to make sure she's ok. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong." Harry nodded. Ron crossed his arms. "Lei?"

"Yes Cat?"

"Do you mind staying here and checking on Kagato if he doesn't come down soon? I'll make sure to bring something back for you."

Lei smirked and saluted her.

"Not a problem. Your prefect is at your service!"

Cat smiled a little and went up the stairs. Lei took a seat facing the stairs and started reading a book. Harry dragged Ron over to the fire and made him sit in a chair. Everyone in the common room but Lei left when the time came for the feast.


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cat continued to knock on Alex's door.

"Alex, please talk to me. At least let me in. Everyone's gone down to the feast. Please open the door!"

Cat heard light footsteps coming to the door and the sounds of soft crying.

"I really don't want to talk right now Cat. Go to the feast. I'll be ok. I just want to be alone right now."

Cat sighed.

"Alex, I'm your friend. Please open the door."

The door slowly opened enough for Alex to peek out at Cat. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Cat, can we talk later?"

Cat pushed her way into the room and sat on Alex's bed.

"Nope, we're going to talk now. What did Malfoy say to you this morning?"

Alex walked away from the door, leaving it open, and sat down next to Cat. She shook her head, wiped her face clean and looked down.

"I don't want to tell you that. It's not my place anyway."

Cat gave her a one-arm hug and smiled.

"It can't be that bad. Was it about Kagato?"

She nodded, but remained silent.

"What did he tell you about him? Please Alex, I want to help. You and Kagato just seem so right for each other."

Alex looked up, in tears again.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to forget this whole day happened. I was always told to fear them. I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"What? Fear whom? What didn't he tell you Alex?"

"That I'm a full-blooded werewolf Cat."

They both looked up and Kagato was standing in the doorway. Alex lay down and put her pillow over her head. Cat frowned and shook her head.

"I thought you had told her Kagato. It should have been the first thing you told her."

Kagato looked at Cat with puzzlement in his eyes.

"You, you knew? But, but how?"

Cat sighed.

"I have my ways, as do you my friend."

Kagato stared at her for a moment, then understood. She nodded. Alex's muffled voice came from under her pillow.

"Please, both of you leave. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"No Alex, I think you and Kagato need to talk. I'll be down in the Great Hall. Please, hurry and come to the feast."

Cat stood and left the room.

"Yes, we do need to talk Alex. Please, hear me out."

Alex sat up and just stared at him, tears still spilling down her face.

"What do you want from me? How am I supposed to trust what you have to say?"

He sat down next to her. She promptly stood up, went to her window and turned her back to him. 

"You're just going to have to trust me. I would never, ever hurt you. Alex, I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd react just the way you are right now."

"And just how should I react? I find out, not from you, but from Malfoy of all people, that the person I was hoping was my boyfriend, is a werewolf. Tell me just how I am supposed to take this news?"

Kagato looked at the floor; Alex still had her back to him.

"I don't know Alex. I was hoping that it wouldn't matter." 

"Well, it does matter."

He got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. 

"I...I love you and I didn't want you to deal this this right now. You have enough to handle without adding this to it. I was trying to protect you. I swear I'm going to get Malfoy for this."

She turned around in his arms and looked at his shirt.

"You love me? Still, you, you should have told me. And I don't need to be protected. Are you sure you love me?"

Kagato smiled and gently lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm quite sure. Can you forgive me for not telling you?"

Alex thought a moment, then nodded.

"Just don't keep stuff like that from me."

"Ok, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, then took her hand and led her out of her room.


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione stayed still in the fourth years dorms as Alex and Kagato left to go to the feast. After they had passed by she shook her head in disbelief and thought to herself.

__

"A werewolf? A full-blooded werewolf, here? And she just forgave him?"

Hermione went into the room, grabbed her hat and left for the feast. When she got to the doors of the Great Hall, she noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. She whispered to herself as she opened the doors.

"Malfoy must have told the whole school." 

Hermione slipped inside and gasped. There were about ten men in blue and silver cloaks standing on either side of the Gryffindor table. Melody appeared behind Alex as Hermione slipped over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Chosen one, you will come with us. You must leave here now. It's not safe for you here."

Dumbledore stood up, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Miss Draconia, I have told you several times that Miss Reese is not leaving this school. She is safer here than with you. Now please leave, you are upsetting the students."

Melody glared at Dumbledore then took Alex by the arm, forcing her to her feet. Kagato looked at Melody and it seemed that there was a low growl coming from him. Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry who just shrugged. Cat whispered to Kagato.

"Kagato, don't. Stay calm my friend. They aren't leaving here with her. Trust me."

Melody shook her head, tightening the grip on Alex's arm, which made her yelp slightly in pain.

"I am taking her. You can not stop me Dumbledore."

Ron and Kagato both stood up. Melody raised an eyebrow as Alex struggled to get free from her grip.

"Let go of me! I'm staying here!"

"No little one, you are coming with us. You have much to learn. We have to undo the lies that they've told you."

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

"Let go of her Melody. Now! No one has lied to her except her family. "

Kagato now had a hold of Alex's other arm. All of the Gryffindors had stood up now. A few students from the other houses had climbed on top of their tables to get a better look at what was going on. Melody looked at Kagato's hand holding Alex's arm, then into his eyes, which were now golden yellow. She gasped, pulled Alex close to her and out of Kagato's reach. Cat climbed across the table and started to go to Kagato when one of the druids grabbed her.

"Let go of me before you regret what you just did."

Melody smirked.

"Ha! The great Mondragon. And just what do you think you are going to do?"

Cat smiled and waved her hand, the bracelet around her wrist started glowing.

"Just this."

A light formed under Alex. Suddenly there was no floor beneath her. Alex screamed and vanished from Melody's grasp. She had disappeared completely. Kagato and Ron turned around and stared at Cat. Harry looked as shocked as everyone else did in the room.

"Where did she go?"

Everyone started whispering Melody looked as though she could kill Cat. She shook her head and the druids vanished. Melody walked over to Cat and whispered in her ear.

"This is not over. Not even close."

Melody vanished and the Hall immediately erupted into conversation. Cat waved her hand again and Alex appeared next to Kagato, looking a bit shaken. Dumbledore had left the teachers table, his face extremely angry, and walked over to Cat. He took her by the arm and steered her out of the Hall. 


	27. chapter 27

Chapter 27

Professor McGonagall quickly instructed everyone to leave the Hall and return to their common rooms to finish the feast. After climbing through the portrait, Kagato led Alex over to a quiet corner away from everyone else. He held her face in his hands, looking very serious and worried. 

"Are you ok? Anything broken or scratched?"

Alex shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Cat. She shouldn't have done that. She's in trouble because of me."

"That's right. She is and I want to know why. Why would she get herself in trouble for you?"

Sid was had come over to them and crossed her arms. Harry, Ron, Char and Lei had also come over. Ron slid past Sid and looked at Alex.

"Are you ok? Where did you go?"

Sid shoved Ron out of her way. Ron sulked and stood over by the others. He knew better than to mess with Sid when she was angry.

"Who cares about that? I want to know why Cat would use her, umm, magic to hide you and get herself into trouble."

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I really don't know why she did that. Sid, if I could fix it I would."

Kagato stepped in front of Alex and crossed his arms.

"How about we leave her alone and finish the feast. Cat can take care of herself. This is not Alex's fault."

Sid glared at Kagato.

"I thought we had become friends Kagato. You know how much Cat means to most of us. I just want some answers," Sid pointed at Alex. "and she's the only one who can tell us."

Kagato sighed.

"This can wait Sid. Cat will be back soon. She's the one we need to ask."

Sid mumbled something as Alex came out from behind Kagato. She looked confused and softly spoke to Sid.

"Sid, I don't know why she did it. But, it sounds to me as if you know something that you're not sharing. Something about Cat."

Sid shook her head.

"Like I'd tell you. Cat is my best friend. What she tells me, stays with me. Look, Alex, I like you, but I don't like how involved Cat is in this umm, problem of yours."

Alex bit her lip and looked down. Kagato cleared his throat.

"That's enough. This conversation is over until Cat gets back. And Sid, you know Cat always has a good reason for the things she does. Come on guys, let's eat, please?"

Harry nodded.

"Kagato's right. Attacking Alex solves nothing Sid. Cat knows what she is doing. Let's eat and try to think about something else."

Sid shook her head.

"No, I want answers now."

Sid crossed her arms. Alex closed her eyes. 

"Sid, if I knew anything about why Cat hid me, I'd tell you."

Alex's locket softly pulsed and the common room went cold. She turned and ran up to her room. Kagato watched her go and sighed. He then turned to everyone, frowning.

"Thanks you guys. Look, she's under a lot of pressure. And she can't tell any of you what's going on. Only reason I know is because I was with her when Dumbledore talked to her."

Kagato stormed out of the common room. Sid frowned.

"The girlfriend always comes first. All I know is one of them better spill, and soon."

Sid shrugged and walked over to the table where the food was. Harry shook his head.

"Sid knows more than I do. What is going on? Any idea Lei, or are you not allowed to tell us either?"

Lei started to answer when Cat came in, smiling. She walked over to Harry, Lei, Ron and Char.

"Oh, this will be fun. I have detention! Dumbledore was actually yelling at me. Never thought I'd see that. So, where's Alex?"

The others stared at her. Lei quickly reached up and felt Cat's forehead. Lei raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"She's up in her room. You feel ok? For someone who's in trouble and it sounds like big trouble, you're not taking this very seriously Cat." 

Lei shook her head. Ron looked Cat up and down, confused.

"Yeah Cat. Dumbledore really yelled? How, well why did you do that to Alex? How'd you make her vanish like that?"

Ron said then looked to the stairs leading to the dorms. Harry smirked at Ron.

"Oh go up there if you're so worried. I'll save you some food. Go on." Ron grinned and went upstairs. Harry turned to Cat. "Cat, why is having a detention going to be fun? Please, tell me what's really going on."

Cat smiled and whispered in his ear. Harry looked back at her, speechless.


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28

For the next few days, no one could talk about anything else except what had happened on Halloween. Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to keep everyone from harassing Alex and Cat. Harry wanted Alex to be calm. He didn't want her falling off her broom during the match with Slytherin. On the morning of the match, he sat next to her at breakfast.

"You going to be able to play today Alex?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes. I'm ok. Thanks for keeping everyone away Harry. I really appreciate it." 

Harry smiled and started buttering his toast.

"No problem Alex. I need my keeper to stay focused." Harry grinned at her. "Besides, you're my friend."

Ron came in and sat down on the other side of Alex.

"So, ready for the match? I know we're going to slaughter them."

Alex laughed.

"Yes, I'm ready, nervous but ready. And I hope we beat them Ron. I want to see Malfoy squirm a little."

Fred, George, Alicia and Katie sat down next to them. The rest of the school was slowly entering the Great Hall for breakfast and taking their seats. Fred reached over and started filling his plate.

"So, everyone ready? This should be no contest." He winked at Alex. "We've got a wonderful and beautiful keeper, a superb seeker, two gorgeous chasers...and Ron." Fred stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Ron threw toast at him. "And of course, George and myself, there's no way we'll lose."

George smiled and nodded.

"Slytherin might as well not even show up on the field!"

They all giggled except Harry, who shook his head. He was still worried that Alex would pass out.

"Let's not get too over confident. They are still a good team."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but we're better. Oh come on Harry. There's nothing to worry about. With you as seeker, they can't win."

Kagato entered and stood behind Alex. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as Malfoy came into the Hall. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and glared then sat at the Slytherin table. Harry moved over and Kagato sat down. He put his arm around her.

"So, how is everyone this morning?"

"Not bad."

Alex said, still smiling. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Just waiting for it to be time to go Kagato. I almost wish I were going to be watching. This will be an interesting game."

Fred grinned and the others smirked. Kagato raised an eyebrow and started eating breakfast. Harry had looked down at his watch. It was almost time to go.

"All right everyone. Let's go. I want to get down there early."

Katie laughed.

"You know Harry, you're starting to sound just like Oliver."

Most of the Gryffindors at the table laughed. Harry blushed slightly.

"Umm, yeah right. Come you guys, let's go." 

They were all laughing as they stood up and followed Harry out of the Hall. Alex gave Kagato a kiss and hurried out of the room, heading for the pitch.


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was the perfect day for a Quidditch match. No wind, no clouds. The Gryffindor team was sitting in the locker rooms, waiting for Harry's pep talk. They could hear the stands filling up. Harry paced around in front of them.

"Ok, we've got great conditions today. There should be no problems. We've trained hard. So, let's get out there and show Slytherin that they still can't beat us."

Fred and George banged their clubs together.

"No worries Harry. They won't know what hit them!"

Fred smiled and George nodded. Harry grabbed his broom.

"Ok, let's go everyone."

Everyone nodded and followed Harry out onto the field. They stood opposite the Slytherin team. Malfoy smirked.

"Ready to be humiliated Potter?"

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Not today Malfoy."

Madam Hooch raised her hand, ending their conversation. 

"Now, I want a clean game. No funny business."

She glanced over at Malfoy.

"Mount your brooms. 3...2...1"

She blew her whistle and both teams rose into the air. The keepers took their places. She kicked open the trunk that contained the Quidditch balls. The snitch and bludgers took flight. A moment later Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle into the air. Lee Jordan's voice could be heard announcing the game.

"It's a lovely day at Hogwarts. Perfect Quidditch conditions. For the Gryffindor team we have: Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Reese and Potter. For Slytherin we have Jacobs, Harrison, Johnston, Petersen, Matthews, McNeil, and Malfoy. Katie Bell is first with the quaffle. She passes to Alicia Spinnet who scores. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The crowd cheered. Harry and Malfoy hovered high above the pitch, looking for the snitch. Malfoy glanced over at Harry.

"Might want to keep an eye on your keeper Potter. You're not going to get the snitch anyway."

Harry looked at Malfoy.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You better not do anything to her Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled.

"I'm insulted. I would never hurt a hair on her head. I'm just saying, you never know when those druids will show up."

Harry rolled his eyes and took off to look for the snitch. Malfoy followed him. 

The Slytherin chaser had gotten hold of the quaffle. Lee was dancing away from Professor McGonagall. He had been swearing again.

"Sorry Professor. Ok, Slytherin chaser Jacobs, who used dirty tactics to get the quaffle, is heading for Gryffindors new keeper Alex Reese. Let's hope she can block him."

The chaser glared at Alex as he circled around the back of the goals. Alex kept her eyes on the quaffle. He tossed it very hard at her. She swung her broom and sent it flying to Ron, who caught it and headed for the other end of the pitch. Lee jumped up and down, as did most of the Gryffindors.

"Superb save by the lovely Miss Reese. Ron Weasley now in possession of the quaffle. Barely missed that bludger, and score!!!! Another ten points to Gryffindor." 

It was now twenty to zero. Harry smiled and looked back at Malfoy. He then turned his broom sharply downwards, into a steep dive. Malfoy followed. 

"It appears Potter has seen the snitch. Can't tell from here. Ouch, that had to hurt."

Harry had waited until the last second and sharply pulled his broom out of its dive. Malfoy crashed into the ground and lay on his back. Harry smirked and went back to looking for the snitch as Alicia scored another goal.

"Seems Slytherin is without a Seeker now. Miss Spinnet has just scored another ten points for Gryffindor. No fair. Foul! That was totally uncalled for!!" 

One of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger at Alicia out of frustration, nearly knocking her off her broom. Loud boos came from the crowd. The Slytherin end, however, erupted into applause. 

McGonagall tried to take the megaphone away from Lee.

"Mr. Jordan, please give an unbiased commentary!"

"Sorry Professor, only telling it like it is."

The game was quickly becoming dirty. The Slytherin beaters launched both bludgers at Alex, Fred was able to hit one away just in time. The other caught her across the shoulder. Slytherin chaser Harrison shot straight at Harry, nearly colliding with him. Malfoy had finally come to and was back following Harry closely. Several times, Malfoy tried to unseat Harry from his firebolt, but he managed to stay on. Gryffindor was given two penalty shots for the attack on Alex and Malfoy's attempt to push Harry off his broom. Katie took one and Ron the other, Slytherin keeper McNeil blocked both shots. Harry suddenly caught the glimpse of something gold, right near the Slytherin goal post. Malfoy saw it as well. They both raced down the pitch, chasing the snitch.

"Gryffindor is now leading thirty to zero. What a game. Potter certainly knew what he was doing by putting Reese in as keeper. Oh, looks like the snitch has been sighted. Potter is in the lead! Go Harry!"

Malfoy was quickly catching up to Harry and the snitch was still just out of his reach. It dove sharply, both Harry and Malfoy followed. Harry was still slightly ahead of him. He barely heard Lee say that Katie scored another goal. The snitch rose quickly into the air, both seekers still close behind it.

"This is going to be close. Come on Harry, knock the little git off his broom!!"

"Lee!!!"

McGonagall was reaching for the megaphone again.

"Sorry Professor. Potter and Malfoy are neck and neck. The snitch staying just out of their reach. Oh and another ten points to Gryffindor, wonderful toss by Spinnet. Oh no! Now that was just not right."

Petersen had come up behind Alex and held her broom as Matthews hit a bludger at her. The bludger hit her in the stomach. She leaned forward on her broom, wincing, quickly getting to the ground and falling to her knees. Jacobs sped up the pitch and made a shot at the open goal posts. Followed quickly by Johnston, who also scored.

"That should be a penalty! Jacobs and Johnston weren't even within scoring range and they held her broom!!!"

McGonagall was shouting at the beaters, while Lee uttered a few choice words.

No one noticed that Malfoy had shoved Harry off course, but it was a good thing he did. The snitch changed direction at the same time and hit Harry in the chest. He quickly grabbed it and held it over his head. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins two hundred points to twenty!"

Harry landed and then noticed Alex on all fours by the goal posts. He and the rest of the team ran over to her as Professor Clearwater, McGonagall's assistant, was helping Alex to her feet. She was having a hard time breathing. Clearwater looked her over.

"You have a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Minor injures for a Quidditch match. Best get you up to the hospital wing."

Alex winced and looked at Harry, wheezing as she spoke.

"Sorry...Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Alex, we won. It's ok. Go to the hospital. We'll celebrate as soon as you get back."

She smiled and nodded. Kagato and the rest of Gryffindor were arriving to see what was wrong.

"Alex, you ok?"

Kagato went to hug her and she stepped back, shaking her head. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Her ribs are broken. I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

Kagato frowned, then gently picked Alex up into his arms.

"Well then, off we go to the hospital."

He smiled and they all started walking to the castle.


	30. chapter 30

Chapter 30

Everyone in the common room was enjoying the celebration of Gryffindors first win. Harry and Ron sat with Hermione, occasionally looking at the portrait. Hermione sighed.

"She'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing. Alex will be back by lunchtime. Stop worrying."

Ron stood up.

"I think I'll go down and see how things are coming along. Want to come Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here Ron. Maybe you should to. I mean, Kagato is with her. Leave them alone for a bit."

Ron frowned.

"I just want to see if she's going to be coming up here soon. And if not, I thought, maybe we could bring the party down to her for a while."

Harry and Hermione both started laughing. Ron's ears started to turn pink.

"What?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh come off it Ron. You still have a crush on her admit it. That's the only reason you want to go down there. You're hoping Kagato's gone somewhere and she's alone."

Ron's whole face was now red.

"Shut up Harry. So you're right. I am hoping she's alone. I would like to know what Malfoy told about her Kagato that turned out to be true. And I can't exactly ask her with him around, now can I?"

Hermione shifted in her seat and looked away from both of them. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Hermione? Do you know something?"

She shrugged and looked nervous.

"Maybe. But, I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to know. No one is."

Ron walked over to her chair and kneeled down in front of her. His expression was very serious.

"Hermione, tell us. The look on your face tells me that it's something bad."

She shook her head and didn't look at him. Harry was now on his knees next to Ron.

"Hermione, we're your best friends. You can tell us. Is it something that puts Alex in danger?"

She nodded vigorously. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Cat had noticed that the three of them looked very serious and started to make her way over to them. Harry saw Cat coming towards them and shook Hermione's arm. He spoke quickly.

"Hermione, please. Tell us now. If it puts her in danger, we should know."

She looked up at them and mouthed the words: _He's a full-blooded werewolf._

They both blinked and stared at her. Harry shook his head.

"No, it can't be true. Why would she still talk to.."

"What's going on you three. Why the serious faces? It is a party after all."

Hermione closed her eyes. Harry and Ron looked up and saw Cat standing behind Hermione's chair. Harry swallowed and stood up.

"It's nothing Cat. Just hoping Alex is ok and coming back tonight. Ron and I were about to go check on her. I did promise her that the party would wait until she got back. So, if you'll excuse us, we'll be off."

He pulled Ron to his feet and shoved him out of the common room, leaving Cat standing there, confused. They both took off running to the hospital wing once the portrait had closed. Ron looked over at Harry as they ran through the castle.

"What's Dumbledore playing at? Half werewolves are bad enough; full-blooded ones are down right terrifying."

"I know Ron. Lupin is one thing, but Kagato, we really don't know that much about him. And if Alex knows, wonder why she's staying with him?"

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe she's scared. That has to be it. He's threatened her."

"I doubt he threatened her Ron. Look at the way he treats her. And she would have come to one of us if he had..."

Harry stopped speaking as they rounded the corner, and they both came to a halt. Professors' Lupin and Snape were talking in a low whisper outside the hospital doors. They both stopped speaking and looked at Harry and Ron.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are not in your common room.... celebrating?"

Snape looked as though he was ready to kill them, if Lupin wasn't standing right there, he probably would have. Lupin raised an eyebrow at both boys.

"Severus, wait a moment. They are probably here to check on Miss Reese. I believe she's asleep right now. Madam Pomfrey has just given her something to mend her ribs. Besides, Kagato is still at her side. Why don't you come back later?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, than back to Lupin. Ron started speaking before Harry could stop him.

"Are you crazy? Kagato's a full-blooded werewolf! You can't leave that monster in there with her! She's in danger. We all are."

Lupin sighed. Snape crossed his arms.

"And where did the two of you come across this information?"

"Severus let me handle this. Follow me to my office. Both of you."

Harry swallowed hard and Ron turned pale as they both silently walked behind the professor to his office. Lupin held the door of his office open for Harry and Ron. They all stood just inside the room and stared at the person sitting at Lupin's desk.


	31. chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What are YOU doing here? Are you mad? If someone sees you...."

Harry was shouting without really meaning to. The person at the desk smiled and stood up.

"Harry, calm down. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and wait here for him. He's worried about all the druids that are hiding in the forest. I've been keeping an eye on them."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Sirius the ones, who are in the forest, are they the ones who want to take Alex away?"

He shook his head at Ron.

"No, another clan. The Dragon Clan. They are waiting to kill her. They are afraid that she is going to kill their chosen one. The fools are actually planning to storm the castle."

He shook his head and Lupin walked over to him.

"Why would they think that Alex would kill her? They're friends. Their chosen one told them that they're friends."

"I don't know Remus. I couldn't understand most of what they said. I only know what I know because they were speaking English at the time. A Clan war is starting and the chosen ones may have to face each other in battle."

Lupin crossed the room and looked out the window.

"Albus isn't going to like this. The chosen are too young to fight each other. I doubt they would even agree to it, not that the chosen one of the Dragon Clan has much choice." Lupin shook his head. "He's been trying to keep them at peace for so long. Looks like it's falling apart. Voldemort will have a perfect opportunity to turn this to his advantage."

Harry and Ron both looked confused. Harry took a few steps toward Sirius and Lupin.

"Who's the other chosen one?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Come on, please tell us."

Lupin sighed and sat on one of the desks in the room.

"You know we can't tell you that. It's bad enough you know about Alex. Just know that the other chosen one is a friend of yours."

Harry suddenly remembered something; Cat and Melody seemed to really hate each other. 

"It's Cat isn't it? She's the other chosen druid. But, why wouldn't she tell us?"

Lupin shook his head.

"Harry, it's not something you advertise in the wizarding world. There was a time when most wizards feared druids, but the druids have hidden themselves fairly well from everyone." Lupin stood up and started to pace the room. "Now, Cat and Alex can both access two different kinds of magic. Druid magic and wizard magic. This makes them very special. A wizard can not summon druid magic and vice versa. But, since Cat and Alex are both druid and witches they can summon both. Which makes them fairly powerful, without them even knowing it. Neither of them knows how much power they truly have. Well, Cat has an idea but anyway I'm getting off the subject. The point is the Dragon Clan and the Dragon Heart Clan hate each other. The Dragon council probably knows about Alex by now and you can be sure they are scared. They can force Cat to fight Alex. They would use a spell that would allow them to basically turn Cat into a puppet. Alex wouldn't stand a chance. This is all new to her. She doesn't even know that Cat is druid. Dumbledore forbid Cat to tell her."

Lupin turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, we have to stop this before it starts another Clan war. But how?"

Sirius shook his head. He looked extremely worried.

"I haven't the vaguest notion of how to even bloody reason with them, much less stop them." 

Ron took a step forward.

"Can't Cat and Alex talk to them?"

Lupin shook his head and sighed.

"They wouldn't listen. The councils look at them as pawns not people. And besides, Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Alex talking to her Clan just yet."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't want her talking to her Clan, but he has no problem with her hanging around a full-blooded werewolf? Has he gone mad?"

Lupin smirked, remembering the reason he brought Harry and Ron to his office in the first place.

"Kagato is not dangerous. And from the way he acts around her, I doubt very seriously that he would ever harm her. His grandfather and Professor Dumbledore are very old friends. For whatever reason, Dumbledore _asked_ for Kagato to come here, and I for one have no problem with him being here."

Ron frowned at Lupin; this was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"You're completely nutters Professor. He's bloody dangerous! And you can't guarantee that Kagato won't attack her or anyone else!"

Ron stormed out of Lupin's office. Harry started after him when Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go Harry. Ron needs to sort this out.... on his own. You have to promise me that you will stay out of this. I don't want you in the middle of any of this. If a war is starting, you are to stay inside this castle, understand?"

Harry's jaw dropped. He shook his head.

"You can't expect me to promise something like that Sirius. If my friends need help, I will give it to them. I know you don't want me to get involved, but I will not stand by and watch my friends get hurt. Not again." Harry then looked at Lupin. "Professor, I hope you're right about Kagato. I really hope you are."

Harry walked out of Lupin's office shaking his head.


	32. chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry walked along the hallway, mumbling to himself when he bumped into Cat.

"Err, sorry Cat."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Harry, it's ok. What's wrong?"

Harry avoided her eyes, he was still trying to comprehend what Lupin and Sirius had told him and Ron.

"It's nothing Cat. Don't worry about it. Umm, have you been in to see Alex yet?"

Cat shook her head.

"No I haven't. Snape's standing in front of the doors like a watchdog. I went there looking for you and Ron. I...I had a little chat with Hermione. She told me that she told you two something very interesting."

Harry now looked Cat in the eyes and swallowed hard.

"Really? She didn't tell us anything interesting Cat. I mean I didn't find it that interesting."

Cat crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't find it interesting that Kagato is a full-blooded werewolf? Come on now Harry. When you and Ron left, you both looked terrified. But trust me, Kagato is harmless. Surely you don't think that he would ever..."

Harry cut her off. He looked angry.

"I don't know what to think Cat. Now, I think I'll go and find Ron. Excuse me."

Harry walked pasted her before she had time to stop him. He walked on then rounded a corner and stopped just a few feet from the hospital doors. Snape was there, looking very unhappy, but Ron was nowhere to be seen. 

"Back again Potter? I assure you, Miss Reese is in no danger. I have just sent Weasley back to your common room. I suggest you get there yourself or I will take points from Gryffindor."

Harry sighed and turned around. He was almost to the corner when he heard Madam Pomfrey scream. Harry turned back around to see a blue light escaping. Cat nearly ran into him as he stared at the door.

"Harry get back to the common room. Now!"

She hurried past him as Snape struggled to get the doors open. Harry shook his head and went to help them.

"No Cat. I'm staying."

The three of them pointed their wands at the door and it finally gave way. Inside the room there were about 20 or so druids in blue and silver cloaks. Harry winced slightly. His scar had started to burn a little and he saw that a blue light surrounded Alex. Melody and Kagato were standing face to face at the foot of Alex's bed. Kagato was growling.

"You will not take her from here. She doesn't want to go. Understand? Now stop whatever it is that you're doing to her."

Melody glared at Kagato. Harry noticed that Melody's locket was glowing purple.

"She has to come with us. I have done nothing to her. She is glowing like that because there is danger here. The stone senses it. I can sense it. We have to get her to safety."

Cat's bracelet suddenly started to glow as well. She winced slightly and looked around.

"Kagato hold on. For once Melody is right. Something is not right here."

Kagato started to look around. Harry was suddenly aware of every sound in the room. The burning in his scar seemed to be getting worse. 

"Yes, something is very wrong in here Cat."

Harry started towards Cat when everything went black. He felt himself falling, then he passed out.


	33. chapter 33

Chapter 33

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was dark and blurry. He reached over, looking for his glasses on the table next to him. He found them, put them on and sat up. He winced and rubbed his forehead. He looked around again. He was in the hospital and there seemed to be no one else there. Harry got up and quietly walked along the bed, looking for Alex, or anyone. The room was deserted except for Kagato who was bandaged and sleeping. Harry sighed. He heard footsteps and dashed back to his bed, pulling the covers up to his face and closed his eyes. He listened closely as the door opened. And two people walked inside whispering. He recognized one voice, that of Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Albus, this is most unusual. How could they both just vanish? You realize that both councils will be breathing down my neck by morning? We simply do not have the man power to handle it Not to mention what will happen when Lord Mondragon finds out his daughter is missing. I'll have the M.L.E. bombarding me with owls. This is not what we need right now. Another druid war will put the Ministry into a frenzy. The muggles are sure find out." Fudge sighed. "Now are you positive that the Potter boy and the American exchange student are all right? Because I do not need this to become an international incident."

"Minister, I assure you Harry and Kagato are just fine. Harry passed out and was uninjured. Kagato only received a few minor cuts. He is almost healed and I have already spoken with his grandfather. Joseph does not hold you responsible. I am however concerned for Miss Reese and Miss Mondragon. I fear Voldemort has somehow managed to breach the spells on the castle." 

Harry heard Fudge drop his hat and make a noise.

"Albus, we have gone over this. You-know-who is gone. He couldn't have had anything to do with this. Besides, what could his followers gain by taking two teenage girls?"

Dumbledore sounded as if he started to pace the room.

"Cornelius, think about what you just said. You know those girls are unique. They can summon two powerful and different kinds of magic. If he gets control of them, we are all in a lot of trouble."

Fudge sighed again.

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you it was not wise to have two druids in the school. Now both are missing. What do you plan to do Albus?"

Harry peaked around his blankets; Dumbledore had stopped pacing and was looking at Fudge.

"I intended to keep the children in this castle safe and find our missing students. What did you think I would do? Leave them out there for Voldemort?"

Harry let out a small laugh, which Dumbledore heard. He glanced over at Harry, who immediately ducked under his blankets, and smiled a little. Fudge shook his head.

"No Albus leave the girls to me. You just keep your nose and your friends noses out of the Ministry's business. I tell you, it is a rival Clan trying to stir up trouble. You-know-who has nothing to do with this!"

There was the sound of swift moving feet and the door slammed. Kagato mumbled something, but was still asleep. Dumbledore tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry, I do not want you looking for them. Is that clear? Sirius is already searching. As are both Clans. It is not safe for you to go after them. And I plan on having this same chat with Kagato as soon as he is well. Now get some rest. I expect you'll want to go back to Gryffindor tomorrow." 

Harry sat up and shook his head.

"But Professor, I want to help find them. What happened in here? Who took them?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Harry, you need to rest dear boy. I will explain later, once Kagato is awake. Now go back to sleep. Goodnight."

Harry watched as the headmaster left the room. He sighed and lay back down. Slowly sleep overtook his thoughts.

Think I'm going to leave it there. There may or may not be a sequel. Hope most of you enjoyed it.


End file.
